Closer to the Edge
by Emma Barrows
Summary: What happens when one morning you wake up, and you're not who you think you are? Your whole life changes and you're an entirely different person. You find out there are people who want you...people whom you have no idea who they are...but they know you.
1. Prologue

div id="story"span style="font-size: 100%;"Closer to the edgebr /br /PROLOGUEbr /br /Jo wiped down the bar counter with a damp rag as several patrons had entered the bar at that moment. It was about 11 pm now and most of the customers were older men, lonely men no doubt wanting to drown their sorrows in scotch or vodka. It was sad. She sympathized with them to some point but she wasn't about to get boxed like that either and blow her hard earned money on booze. She knew what it was like to be alone. That foreboding sensation in your soul that nips you saying you're alone, no one wanted you…you're worthless. Jo had learned to ignore that sensation but it wasn't easy at first. Working at a local bar in Santa Barbara wasn't the most glamorous job, but it paid the bills, plus she did have one friend. Her fellow barmaid Ida who was off tonight. Plus, most of the men that had come in here were police officers and the occasional detectives. The bar rarely saw any imminent trouble, but she had a bat behind the bar anyway in case for /br /Jo looked up as a tall, lanky detective (she could pretty much tell the officers from the detectives. She had grown up around police all her life) entered and flopped down at the counter. He had these intense blue eyes, salt and pepper hair and was dressed in a silver suit and matching striped tie which he had loosened at the base of his throat. br /br /"What'll it be?" she asked grabbing a clear glass tumbler and setting it down in front of /br /"Something strong," he grunted. "Whiskey."br /br /Jo nodded and grabbed the bottle and poured him a glass. She noted his strained expression on his /br /"Hard day at work huh?" she said to /br /"You have no idea," he grunted grabbing the tumbler and downing it in one gulp. He motioned for her to refill it which she did. br /br /"Wanna tell me about it?"br /br /"I have this annoying psychic that works with us on the occasional case. He enjoys humiliating me every chance he gets, though I won't admit to him that he has helped us." He groused. "What's more, I think I've hit a dead end with this recent case."br /br /Jo's expression /"Wow," she said. "I'm sure you'll think of something and figure it out."br /br /The detective grunted but was watching her intently. Jo managed a smile before she turned her attention to a new customer that had slinked into her bar. He looked nervous for some reason and her guard went up. Something about him seemed off. He sidled up to the bar and sat down a few seats away from the /br /"Hey," he whispered leaning forward. "Stella. What are you doing here?"br /br /Jo looked at him /"Excuse me? My names not Stella. It's Jo. Jo Reyes." Jo said /br /"No," the young man said fervently shaking his head. "Your names Stella. Stella Gates."br /br /"Dude, I seriously don't know what you're smoking, but that is not my name," Jo said as she grabbed three tumblers and began filling them with whiskey for the customers on the other side of the young man. She could feel the tall lanky detective's eyes following the entire /br /"Here," he whispered as he reached into his pocket. At this motion Jo could see out of the corner of her eye that the detective was stiff and poised, as though ready to pull out his gun. But the young man only pulled out a picture. She took it and raised a hand to her /br /The woman in the photo could be her twin. Jo caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind the shelves of liquor bottles. Her dark brown hair was streaked with blond, and a few baby blue colored strands. She was wearing low rider black jeans and a cropped printed shirt with a gold chain belt around the waist band of the jeans. Her ears were pierced and so was her nose. A small diamond stud glinted softly on her right nostril. She had dark blue eyeliner above her eyes. Her features were soft and round. High cheekbones made her eyes seem to pop and sizzle. Her lips were soft and pink. She was of average height, but was on the plus side in the weight department. br /br /The woman in the photo was model thin, long flowing cherry red tresses, full ruby red lips, very voluptuous in the bust area and flawless skin that was almost porcelain. She was dressed in a red Audrey Hepburn style dress and matching red Mary Jane strap shoes. She was absolutely /br /"You think this is me?" Jo asked incredulously. "While she might look like me, that is not me. This photo looks like it was taken in 1955." She shook her head and pushed the photo back to the young man. "Dude I'm sorry but you're mistaking."br /Jo came back over to the /br /"How are ya doing?" she asked /br /"Is that degenerate bothering you?" he /br /Jo exhaled and shook her /"Nah, I just think he's sadly mistaking. He thinks I'm someone named Stella Something," Jo said. "Perhaps I look like her and she's his great grandmother." Jo shrugged nonchalantly but something in the guys expression sneaked under her skin a little causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms and the back of her neck. He looked as though he emknew/em her. He didn't look confused. That was the unsettling part of the whole situation. The detective pulled out his ID and showed it to /br /"I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, with the SBPD," he said to her in a business like tone. "If he bothers you again, you let me know."br /br /Jo nodded smiling gratefully at Detective Lassiter. The young man was getting desperate now and he shuffled over to where Detective Lassiter was now as he was looking at her urgently and /br /"Stella you have to remember," he whispered glancing around anxiously as though he was afraid of someone coming up behind him and assaulting him. "You aren't Jo Reyes, a bartender. You're Stella Gates." He /br /"Hey," Detective Lassiter barked now causing the young man to flinch. "She told you she isn't this person. You're mistaking so I'd advise you to leave at once."br /br /"But she is!" the man insisted. "This whole thing isn't real Stella! This whole reality here isn't real! You're stuck"br /br /"Leave," Detective Lassiter growled now, pulling aside the side of his suit jacket, exposing his shoulder holster which rested against his hip under his arm. The young man threw a withering look at Jo before scampering out of the /br /"Wow," Jo said shaking her head in amazement and aw. "He really believed in what he was saying."br /br /She watched Detective Lassiter shake his head and he ordered a beer next. Jo began wondering on the slim possibility that the guy was somewhat right. After all, she did believe in reincarnation anyway. Who knows what happens after you pass away? But it was crazy…right?br /br /As Jo leaned back a little, taking in the entire bar, something in the corner of her line of vision flickered. She tilted her head to the side and watched as the top corner near the ceiling of the bar flickered. A thin bright light spread across the wall, illuminating what appeared to be octagon panels. She watched as it spread around the entire bar. The patrons laughed and drank as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on. The phenomenon continued to the floor and spread through the customers who suddenly faded and blinked out like holograms. Jo's heart began racing as she turned to Detective /br /"D-Detective do you see whats going on?" she asked in a terrified voice pointing to the /br /The detective turned around and /"Nothing," he said. "Theres nothing going on."br /br /But the mysterious panels continued to appear and the patrons blinked out one by one until the entire bar behind the detective was gone. Jo watched the detective, who was studying her intently before he too, soon flickered out and vanished. br /br /She stood terrified and frozen as the light got brighter and brighter until it engulfed her and she was forced to close her /br /*********************************************************************************br /br /"Miss?" a voice said. "Miss are you alright?"br /br /When she opened her eyes, she had her cheek pressed against the steering wheel of a car and was slumped forward. A horn was blaring. Her head felt like someone had taken a mallet to her skull. She winced and slowly raised a hand to her temple. She felt something warm and wet and when she lowered it, blood was covering her index and middle finger. Her whole body ached and she slowly sat back against the car /She raised a hand to her /br /"What on earth happened?" she asked hissing as a sharp pain shot through her leg and up her entire left side. When she glanced down, she saw a large piece of metal embedded in her thigh. Blood had caked her jeans and it appeared that her leg was pinned against the /br /"You were in an accident," it was a young woman in her 30's or so. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Some idiot T-Boned you and pushed you up against a medium." She said. "The police and ambulance are on their way."br /br /Jo leaned back against the seat panting. She had no idea what had just happened. The last thing she remembered was the bar and the detective…what was his name? She frowned trying to remember but she couldn't. Perhaps it was all just a dream. Yeah that was it. She had been knocked out from the accident and dreamt that whole /br /When her eye caught the rearview mirror however, that dream theory just went up in smoke. She was still her usual plus size, but now, she had shoulder length straight hair that was dark brown, with white highlights in it. Her eyes were an amber color with a bit of hazel mixed in. Her complexion was creamy now, but there was a small beauty mark on her neck. Her lips were a soft pink color and her cheeks were naturally rosy. Panic settled in as she grabbed the visor and flipped it down, opening the installed mirror. Yep. This wasn't a dream…it was a /br /Panic began filling her chest now as this whole situation was really starting to freak her out. When she looked past the woman, she spied the young man that she had seen in the bar. He saw her and lowered his head before turning around and /br /"Hey," she shouted frantically. "Stop that guy!"br / br /The woman who was helping her turned /br /"What guy sweetie? There is no one there," she said frowning. br /In the distance, Jo could hear the wailing of an ambulance siren and the police. She sat, breathing heavily as the fire department arrived on scene next and began helping her out of the car. There was steam rising up from the engine and as she looked around, there was a large SUV with the grille pushed in. The driver was hanging out the opened window. Blood streaked down the door. She tore her eyes off of the scene and shut them hoping she would wake up from this /br /************************************************************************br /br /"Miss Williams?" a voice said from somewhere above /Jo blinked and opened her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy and after a few rapid blinks, her vision cleared. She was lying in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to an IV and was in a room. Next to her was another woman who was sound asleep. For a moment Jo's memory was a bit blank but then she remembered the car accident. Alarmed she turned to the right and spied a blond haired young woman with blue eyes and wearing a tan women's pants suit. But standing next to her was a familiar tall, blue eyed lanky man dressed in a navy striped suit and matching /br /Jo's heart /br /"Detective Lassiter?" Jo asked frowning. "What's going on?"br /br /Lassiter and the blond haired woman looked at each other. She cleared her throat and smiled at Jo in a friendly /br /"Ingrid?" she said. "How do you know Detective Lassiter? We just arrived here today."br /br /"We met in a bar," Jo answered bluntly. "My names Jo."br /br /The two cast one another glances again as the woman sat down in the chair and handed Jo a pair of bloody clothes and a wallet in an evidence bag. She gently opened the bag and reached in for the wallet. She opened it and handed it to Jo. Jo took it. Her name was Ingrid Williams. She was 27 (which was the right age) and lived in Santa Barbara. Deciding to play along, Jo grinned and shook her head. She didn't want these two thinking she was nuts (which frankly she was starting to wonder that herself)br /br /"Right. Jo's a nickname," she said quickly as she closed the /br /"We've never met, Miss Williams," Lassiter said clearing his throat. "Anyway, we're here to question you on the accident. This is my partner, Juliet O'Hara."br /br /The blond haired woman smiled and waved at /"Do you remember anything from the crash?" O'Hara asked her /br /Jo shook her head slowly and raised a hand to her forehead. There was a gauze on her temple. br /br /"N-No," she said shaking her head. "I just woke up. Some good Samaritan told me someone t-boned me."br /br /Detective Lassiter nodded but then his expression shifted and darkened, with what Jo could only tell was sympathy and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger /br /"Right," He grunted. "Well according to the blood tests, your blood alcohol level was a .05. And according to witnesses, you deliberately drove through the intersection."br /br /Jo stared at him in /"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked /br /"Yes sweetie," O'Hara said placing a hand on Jo's arm. "Witnesses say you deliberately drove through the intersection. The SUV tried to stop but he ended up T-boning you. You had a piece of metal stuck in your thigh. Doctors say that the metal missed your femoral artery. You were lucky." She had a look of pain and sympathy on her face. br /br /She looked upset at the fact that Jo had tried to 'off' herself but the problem was Jo couldn't remember getting drunk and getting into her car. The last thing she remembered was…wait…that memory now had faded, like a dream she'd had the night before. It was gone. Jo had no idea who she was now and that was starting to scare /br /"I-I honestly don't know what's going on with me," she admitted shutting her eyes and feeling tears threatening to spill. "I have no idea who I am or where I live…who my family is or even if I have any."br /br /She felt O'Hara gently squeeze her hand /"We'll check into your family," O'Hara said softly as she smiled at me and then turned to leave the room. Only Lassiter hesitated for a moment but then, a man dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt stumbled in. He had a cute unkempt, kempt look about him. He had the early stages of a bear. Then, an African American man stepped in behind him dressed impeccably in a pair of dark slacks and a burgundy shirt. He was bald but still attractive. Both of them /br /"Lassie! I'm sensing this young woman needs our help. The spirits are communing with me," the scruffy looking guy said. Jo watched with a touch of amusement at the look on Lassiter's face as he turned around to address them /br /"Spencer, this young woman was in a terrible accident," he said in a calm, patronizing tone. "I suggest you get out before you end up the same way."br /br /"Way to make light of the situation, Lassie," the young man said frowning. "Miss Ingrid? I am Shawn Spencer, Head psychic for the SBPD and this is my partner, Leslie Lickabottom." He motioned to the African American man standing next to him. He scowled and shook his /br /"I'm Gus," he said in a warm tone shaking his head disdainfully at /br /"Psychic?" Jo asked perking up a bit as she regarded them /br /"Yeah they sometimes assist on cases," Lassiter chimed in folding his arms across his chest and gave Shawn and Gus a repugnant look but Jo saw something else beneath that look that she wasn't certain of…was it along the lines of caring and respect? The look was gone within a blink of an eye. "Although some of us aren't exactly certain he is psychic."br /br /Jo winced in pain as she hoisted herself up a bit. Lassiter turned to gently grab her arm to steady her for support. She threw him a grateful look and turned back to Shawn and /br /"Perhaps you guys can help," She said leaning forward a bit. "Let me tell you whats been happening to me."br /br /With that, Jo launched into the entire thing starting from the bar, and finishing here at the hospital. When she was done, Lassiter looked disbelieving which oddly didn't shock her. Shawn and Gus looked /br /"Well, it could be the stress of the accident," Shawn offered slowly. "Perhaps you had some stress in your life or you're hallucinating?"br /br /"Or it's drugs," Lassiter /Jo turned to /br /"Detective I don't do drugs," She insisted firmly. "Never did. If you'd like get a copy of my blood test. No, I never hallucinated in my life. There's something else going on I know it."br /br /Gus tilted his /"It seems like you've been dealing with someone that you've never been before…or at least from what you were telling us, it seems like you have different personalities."br /br /Jo froze at that. Great she really was going crazy now. It was all in her head. That was a scenario she was really hoping that it didn't come down to that but it seemed inevitable at this point. It was the only logical explanation. Jo sighed and rubbed a hand over her /br /"Great. I am cracking up," she muttered /br /"No," Gus insisted shaking his head. "I mean that you might be experiencing past lives."br /br /Jo looked at him with an expression of confusion and /"Past lives?" she said slowly mulling over his words. "You mean like a ghost thing?"br /br /Gus shook his /br /"No, not exactly." He said. "It's basically people that you were years ago, sometimes decades ago that lived before you were in this body." He explained. "Like you'd have their memories , thoughts or maybe recognize places that you've been before but never visited. Like that feeling of déjà vu."br / br /Jo thought this sounded wacked out being she didn't believe in ghosts or anything like that. But that would explain some things about why these people thought she was someone completely different. Something was nagging at her subconscious but she stayed silent. She chewed on her inner cheek. br /br /"That would explain things," She mused quietly as she caught them watching her curiously but she shook her head and forced a grin on her face "Never mind. I'm mumbling."br /br /The others nodded and she thought she caught Lassiter's gaze linger on her for a bit longer than necessary before she shook that off as being paranoid. She definitely didn't want to harbor on paranoia now. They'll really think she's crazy for /br /About a week later, she was released from the hospital. Shawn and Gus had volunteered to pick her up. The problem was she had no place to stay right now. Shawn turned to Jo and /br /"You can stay with my father," he said waving a hand dismissively. "It'll be good for him."br /br /Jo was a little uncertain about barging in on Shawn's father's home but Shawn was so convincing that she felt herself relax a little. When they pulled up to a burgundy and tawny colored house which sat just a few feet from the beach, Jo was actually feeling a bit at ease at this point. Shawn knocked on the door and an older man with a weathered face from being outdoors answered. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a Hawaiian print shirt. He was slightly balding but his blue eyes swept over /br /"Shawn? What are you doing here?" he demanded in a soft but gravely /br /"Dad, meet Ingrid," Shawn said stepping aside so Jo was visible. "She needs a place to stay for a bit until Lassie and Jules can track down her family."br /br /The man's expression softened and he /"Fine," he said as he stepped aside and held the door open for them to enter. Jo stepped into the house and felt a sense of warmth and safety she hadn't felt in a long time. br /br /Apparently, Shawn's father loved fishing. There were a lot of fishing memorabilia all over. A smile crept onto Jo's face as she turned to face the older /br /"Mr. Spencer, if it's a problem, I can most certainly find a hotel or something to stay in," Jo volunteered softly. "It's just that I have no idea where I live or anything. It's been a rather crazy day really."br /br /Something registered in Mr. Spencer's face because his expression softened /br /"Call me Henry, Ingrid," he said warmly. "And it's perfectly fine if you stay here. You can stay in Shawn's old room. It's just that my son tends to have brain lapses and decides to spring these things on me at the last moment. But you're welcomed to stay."br /br /He gently took Jo's hands between his and patted them. Jo smiled and /br /"Cool! Me and Gus have to check something out so we'll be back later," Shawn called over his shoulder as Gus threw Jo a understanding look before following Shawn /br /"Ingrid if you'd like to get freshened up, the bathrooms upstairs, second door on your right," Henry said to her softly. "I think I have some of my ex wife's clothes that should fit you so you can be more comfortable."br /br /Jo thanked him and sat down on the couch. She grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to her chest as her mind played over the days events. It was certainly crazy. When she woke up this morning she was Jo…then she was this girl Ingrid….and someone says her names Stella. What on earth was going on? Could Gus be right? Could she be reliving past lives? Or were those people she was , their personalities coming through? She shut her eyes and pressed her face into the /br /*****************************************************************************br /br /That night, lying in Shawn's old bed, Jo tossed and turned. Pictures of superheroes and action figures lined the room. Not to mention the sheets. He-Man. That didn't bother her though. At least she felt safe in Henry's home. Finally, unable to sleep, she gently tossed the covers off and got to her feet. Henry had found one of his old shirts for her to use for the time being because he couldn't find the box with his ex wife's clothes in it in the attic. But he made a promise to search in the morning. Thankfully, the shirt came down past her knees. She padded into the hallway and down the stairs. br /br /The house was silent but as she reached the bottom step, she heard the TV static. Henry had fallen asleep in his chair with the TV going. The blue light cast an eerie glow over the living room. She slipped out of the house and stood on the porch. Sometimes the night air let her sleep. It cleared her mind and she was able to think more clearly on things. So she stood on the porch and leaned against the /br / She inhaled deeply and a gentle breeze that came off the ocean whisked her hair back over her shoulders. Everything was still right now. Nothing moved. Except the noise of the ocean only a few feet /br /"You look so much like her," A voice said from the side of /br /Jo cried out and jumped as the man she'd seen earlier slinked into view from behind the /br /"Who are you? Stay away from me," she said in fear gripping the railing and slinking back toward the front door not taking her eyes off of /br /"You're in danger," The man whispered his eyes wild and frantic. "They'll find you and try and get you to go back!"br /"Wh-What are you talking about? Whose 'they'?" Jo persisted as her back suddenly bumped against something solid. She whirled around and came face to face with Henry. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a fatherly squeeze that reeked of /br /"Get off my property," Henry said angrily. "I'm calling Lassiter."br /br /Jo heard the beeps of cell phone buttons being pressed as he dialed the detective. The man looked around frantically again as though he was afraid of someone finding him before he pulled out a knife and lunged for Jo. Jo screamed and stumbled back. Henry threw his arm out against the man's chest but not before the man got a slice in across the top of Henry's arm. The man bolted off the porch and took off into the /br /*****************************************************************************br /br /"So you say you've seen this person before, but you have no idea who he is," Lassiter mused slowly as he stood on the porch with one hand on his hip which pulled back the hem of his suit jacket. The other hand was propped up on the railing as he looked at Jo steadily. "He says that you're in danger, but then tries to stab you with a knife."br /br /His tone held doubt which Jo felt insulting as she sat on the chair and hugged a pillow against her chest. O'Hara was sitting next to her and Henry had gone inside to grab her a bottle of water. The EMT's had arrived and taken care of Henry's arm. Thankfully it was just a superficial cut. There was no nerve /br /"Yeah," Jo said exasperatedly. "Why is that so hard to believe? I'm not lying."br /br /Lassiter shook his /"No I don't think you are, Miss Williams. I'm just trying to understand this guys MO," he said. "But we did find the knife. So we sent it off to be tested and we'll get the prints off it."br /br /Jo felt better as Henry came out with the water. She gratefully took a sip of it and hugged the pillow. Lassiter came over and crouched down in front of /br /"Don't worry," he said with conviction. "We'll find him and get the truth behind what's going on. I'll make him talk."br /Jo offered him a weak smile as Lassiter patted her on the knee. Something passed between them. It was like a pulse of electricity which she hadn't felt before. Clearly Lassiter had felt it because he frowned but then shook it off and rose to his feet again. Somehow, Jo knew that Lassiter was good on his word. She only hoped the truth would be learned sooner than later otherwise this guy could try and hurt her again./span/div 


	2. Shelter

CLOSER TO THE EDGE  
CHAPTER ONE-SHELTER  
Jo sat by Lassiter's desk two days later. They'd gotten the prints off the knife and now Lassiter and O'Hara had gone after the man to bring him in for questioning. They had a warrant for his arrest. She nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she bounced her foot. Gus and Shawn were standing by. Shawn tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said bending down and whispering in a low voice. "Your friend has a history of mental illness and has been in and out of asylums for the past 2 years."

"How'd you find that out?" Jo asked curiously as Shawn crouched down beside her and leaned on the arm of the chair.  
Shawn tapped his temple and Jo realized then what he meant.

"Oh that's right," she said softly. "You're psychic. So do you think he's just nothing more than a schizophrenic or something?"

"Who knows," Shawn said shrugging. "But it definitely just sounds like nothing more than a sick guy who escaped from the mental ward."

Jo relaxed slightly but there was something bugging her still.

She anxiously began bobbing her foot as she waited and sat in front of Lassiter's desk. She heard that he was on the way with the guy in custody. Sure enough Lassiter walked in with the guy between him and another officer. The guy was handcuffed with his arms behind him. Lassiter had a smug expression on his face as he led him down the corridor to where the interrogation rooms were. The guy caught sight of Jo, and broke free and began lunging toward her. Alarmed, she jumped to her feet and took a step back behind the chair using it as a shield.

"Stella! Tell them who I am!" he cried wild eyed as several officers rushed over to grab him to get him under control again. Jo just shook her head wide eyed and frightened. She really had no freaking clue who this maniac was.

"Get him outta here," Lassiter barked to the officers who dragged him toward the rooms.

Once he was out of sight, Jo let out a breath and exhaled, her shoulders sagging in relief.

"Are you alright, Miss Williams?" Lassiter asked inclining his head a little.

Jo looked up at him and nodded.

"Why is he so adamant that you know him?" Lassiter asked frowning. "I know you said you don't know who he is, I believe you on that…but I just don't understand why he keeps behaving that way and trying to get at you."

"Because he's probably some sicko," Jo responded bluntly. "Shawn heard from the spirits that he's just some mental patient that escaped."

Lassiter's expression shifted to disgust but then he sighed.

"I'll do a back ground check on the guy," he said as he told one of the officers, McNab, to keep an eye on the guy in interrogation room B. Lassiter took a seat at his desk and began typing. Jo resumed her seat and watched Lassiter work. He worked as though he was a master at what he did. Jo crossed her arms on the desk and let her chin rest on them. Lassiter was silent as he worked, but he raised his eyes to Jo's and stared at her for a moment.

"What?" he grunted.  
Jo shrank at his brash tone for a moment, but she cleared her throat.

"Just watching you work. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable," Jo said turning sideways in the seat.

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he let out a noise that was a cross between a smug exhale and a nervous grunt. Jo slowly turned to face him.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"This guy that we brought in has a history and a rap sheet as long as my arm," Lassiter explained squinting at the screen. "Assault, stalking, battery, 2nd degree murder…you name it."

Jo was silent and felt her body shaking violently.

"I'm gonna go find out what this guy is up to and why he's after you," Lassiter growled as he slammed his palm down on the desk and got to his feet. Jo slowly got up and followed him.

Standing in the observation room, Jo, Shawn, Gus and O'Hara were watching Lassiter work.

"Why are you after Miss Williams, Mr. Tanner?" Lassiter demanded circling the man sitting behind the table like a vulture. "Why do you keep assuming she's someone else when she clearly told you numerous times that she is not?"  
His tone was harsh and direct.

"Because she is," the man Tanner protested helplessly. "She just doesn't remember!"

"I think Miss Williams would remember who she is," Lassiter spat at him angrily. "Tell me the truth. Why are you harassing her?"

Jo watched from the observation room, completely confused. But she had no idea that her confusion would only escalate even more when the man spoke again.

"Jo Reyes and Ingrid Williams don't exist," The man said exhaling and burying his face into his hands. "Those were the names of people she was before. Even Stella. I need her to remember her real name."

"Why?" O'Hara chimed in looking at her partner with obvious confusion. "What exactly is going on?"

The man raised his head to look at O'Hara. Jo's heart was pounding in her chest like a humming bird. This man was clearly bonkers right? People she was before? What on earth was he talking about?

"Things are going to start happening here in Santa Barbara over the course of a few days," the man explained looking distraught. "You see, it's time for Her to return to her own personality. She's connected to these events that will take place and if she doesn't return to her own timeline, Santa Barbara will be destroyed."

Jo just stood there completely stunned. Something in her clicked and she grabbed the door handle and bolted from the room. She entered the interrogation room and was met with stunned expressions from both Lassiter and O'Hara. Jo went to the table and stared at the man.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a low voice.

"Miss Williams, you really shouldn't be in here," Lassiter protested as he gently took her elbow and went to pull her away from the table, but she jerked her elbow out of his grip and kept her eyes on the man.

"What the hell is going on?" Jo demanded with conviction.  
The man only looked at her sadly and remained quiet which only frustrated her more. Lassiter managed to gently guide her out of the room and O'Hara closed the door behind them.

"What the hell did he mean?" Jo demanded sounding exasperated. "He sounded so cryptic. What did he mean 'my real personality and timeline?'" she asked shaking her head.

"I don't know Miss Williams but I can assure you he's nothing more than a raving lunatic," Lassiter grunted exhaling loudly. "I conducted a background check on him. He has had several prior arrests which include stalking, theft, kidnaping and not to mention he was in Wispy Sunny Pines when it had closed down for mental issues."

"So you see? Its nothing to worry about. We can get him on public nuisance and harassment being he showed up at Henry's house and attempted to harm you. Actually assault add to that list of charges." O'Hara said glancing down at the case file in her hand.

Jo just chewed on the inside of her cheek. Something was still bothering her though. Something tugged at the back of her mind but she couldn't explain it. Still, there was evidence that this guy was truly nothing more than some wacko. Jo nodded at O'Hara's explanation and took a deep breath. Lassiter stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're safe now, Miss Williams," he said softly and his tone was a surprise to her ears. Usually he talked in such a gruff tone. She could tell he was tightly wound up and always angry, but oddly around her when there was no one else around, he seemed to lighten up a bit and relax. Jo nodded and forced a smile on her face. With the young man now in custody, Lassiter and O'Hara offered to drive her back to Henry's for some rest. Frankly she liked the sound of that. Sitting in the back of the dark blue Crown Victoria, Jo turned to look out the window. Suddenly, the scenery before her began blurring and dripping as though it was nothing more than someone painting on a canvas. Alarmed there was a bright flash of light before her eyes. When she opened them, the car was going at least 60 mph. Jo was sitting in back.

There was a police mesh in front of her. She saw Lassiter clinging to the front hood as the driver swerved in and out of traffic. She screamed and banged up against the mesh, but it was no use. Whoever was driving the car, had the full intent to kill Lassiter. Jo continued to bang against the mesh screaming. Lassiter's fingers dug into the edge of the front hood as his body swayed each time the driver violently swerved. Jo screamed again and shook the mesh but whoever was driving was clearly ignoring her. She gripped the mesh with her fingers, making the metal dig into her palms. Lassiter was still hanging on but at one violent swerve, Jo watched as he flew off the hood and crashed into a parked car.

She felt the driver slam on the break so hard that she was thrown forward. She watched as Lassiter got to his feet. He was badly hurt and had a bloody gash on his forehead. He reached under his jacket and pulled out his gun. He stood in an isosceles firing position. His expression was murderous and downright scary.

Jo watched in horror as her mysterious driver pressed the accelerator and the car lurched forward. Jo screamed again as the front hood drew closer and closer to Lassiter.

**********************************************************  
"Sweet Justice!" she heard a voice shout as there was the screeching of tires and then the Crown Victoria came to a stop. "Miss Williams!"

She felt someone gently taking her biceps and give her a light shake. When her eyes flew open, she was staring into the face of Lassiter. As she shakily took her eyes to the left of him, O'Hara was turned around in her seat also with a worried look. Lassiter was leaning over the front seat watching her intently.

"What in the name of all that's good and holy is going on? You screamed several times like someone was murdering you!" he grunted.

Jo was visibly shaking and looked around. Everything she'd seen in that 'vision' was gone. It was as if it had never happened. She realized that Lassiter had pulled off to the side of the road and was parked on the shoulder of a highway. Feeling her stomach violently drop, Jo grabbed the door handle but it wouldn't open.

"Let me out please," she bleated weakly. "I'm going to be sick."

She heard the familiar 'pop' of the back locks opening and she threw open her door. She stumbled out of the car and leaned over the guard rail as she ended up emptying her stomach. She sensed O'Hara next to her. After a moment, Jo wiped the corner of her mouth and collected herself before turning to the female detective.

"Are you okay?" O'Hara asked her anxiously.

"I-I don't know anymore," Jo said as hot tears filled her eyes and she wound her arms tightly against her midsection. "I think I'm going crazy O'Hara. I keep seeing these 'visions' of horrible things happening but when I open my eyes it's all gone."

O'Hara gently stroked Jo's back and looked at her sympathetically.

"Well being Shawn's psychic, maybe he'll know what's going on," she suggested softly.

"Gus said it might be previous lives I'm seeing but I don't know if that's even true. I don't even remember anything of my childhood or my parents," Jo said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Well come on," O'Hara said warmly. "Let's get you to Henry's. He'll fix you something to eat and you need rest."

Silently following O'Hara, Jo looked up. Lassiter was watching her intently. O'Hara slid into the passenger side and closed her door. Lassiter stood by the opened back door and when Jo went to get in, he gently grabbed her bicep.  
"What happened, Miss Williams?" he asked her, his ice blue eyes locked on her own.

Her heart sank. He would never believe her. She shook her head.  
"You wouldn't believe me, Detective," she muttered.

"Try me,"

She raised her eyes in surprise at the intent and determined look on his face. Even though she'd only known him for a short while, he came across to her as the logical type. One not to believe in leprechauns, ghosts or anything along that line. So this truly threw her for a moment.

"I-I saw us," she said slowly. "I was in the back of a car…a police car. Someone was driving it but I couldn't see. You were on the hood fighting to hold on. The car stopped abruptly and you flew off. The driver proceeded to run you down. I-I think he or she did. I kinda 'woke' up after that."

"Are you saying you had some kind of 'vision'?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Jo nodded and chewed on her inner cheek.  
"Spencer's psychic, although I don't even believe that," he grunted. "I know that pseudo psychic dimwit is lying. Look," he said taking a slow breath. "I don't know whats going on here. I don't know if you're having these 'visions' but whatever it is I will get to the bottom of it."

Jo knew that he wouldn't believe her. Hell she was having a hard time believing this herself. But she couldn't deny something she'd seen with her own eyes. She just nodded at Lassiter and put on a poker face at this point. Whatever was happening, she definitely wanted to get to the bottom of things. Whether or not its this 'previous' life scenario that Gus suggested, or she was literally going crazy. An explanation was definitely something she wanted.

Lassiter turned back around in his seat and they proceeded back to Henry's.

*********************************************************************

Lassiter and O'Hara walked Jo up to the front of Henry's beach side bungalow. Henry was sitting out on the porch tending to a fishing rod.

"Hey Lassiter and Juliet, Ingrid," He said in a pleasant tone. "What's going on?"

"Um, Miss Williams here confronted the man who was harassing her," O'Hara said in a sympathetic tone. "She needs some peace and quiet."

Her tone was meaningful and Henry's expression turned to understanding.

"Ah," he said warmly. "Sure. I know the perfect thing to help her relax. Ever been fishing Ingrid?"

Sitting on Henry's porch, watching the people walk back and forth along the beach, Jo began finally feeling a bit better, but not by much. Henry had come out and sat down next to her. He handed her a bottle of water. She gratefully took it and twisted off the cap and took a sip.

"So who is this guy that's bothering you?" Henry asked Jo softly.

"Apparently his names Walter Cross," Jo responded staring off into the distance. "He has a history of mental illness. He was in Wispy Sunny Pines back in the 80's." Jo said taking another sip of the water. "Lassiter thinks that the guys just crazy."

Henry watched her for a bit.  
"But you don't," he said slowly.

Jo sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Henry. There are things happening now that I can't explain." Jo said placing the water bottle on the step next to her. "Some things he says make sense but then again I feel like I'm going crazy." Jo said turning to him.

"I don't think you're crazy," Henry said shaking his head. He gently reached out and patted Jo on the arm. "I think tomorrow you and I can go out on my boat for a bit and fish. I could teach you. It's very relaxing."

Jo smiled and nodded.  
"That actually sounds like a great idea," she agreed.

For once maybe things will become more clearer and she could start to feel herself relax a little more now.

***********************************************************************************

Sitting on Henry's boat, Jo actually found herself having a good time. She was sitting and sipping a can of coke as she and Henry fished for some marlin and salmon. She dangled the fishing rod over the edge as Henry sat down next to her and cast his line out into the water.

He sipped a can of beer and turned to her.

"Shawn never wanted to do this," Henry explained to Jo. "Lassiter and I did it a few times but Shawn…never expressed an interest in it. Could never get him to come with me."

Jo chuckled and actually felt her nerves starting to unwind and unclench.

"Well Henry, if things are like this, consider me a fishing buddy," Jo said grinning at him.

That seemed to please Henry greatly and he beamed, his whole face lighting up. Jo inhaled the salty rich air and with the gentle bobbing of the boat on the waves, found she could actually imagine living here permanently. Of course she didn't even know if she did live here. She had no idea where she lived anyway. A pang hit her in the chest but she decided not to let that depress her especially now. She was having a great time and wasn't going to spoil it.

They managed to catch some good marlin and while Henry was placing the fish in the cooler, Jo leaned on the railing and just took in the scenery. As she was staring off into the horizon, flashes went off before her eyes. She cried out as pain shot through her skull like a dozen knives piercing her brain. She saw fire, docks, and a woman wearing an old period dress who was running along the dock which was now on fire itself. She saw that woman reach the end and scream before jumping into the water.

By the time, the flash vanished, Jo came to and much to her horror, found she was submerged under the ocean. Somehow she'd gone over the edge of Henry's boat and was now frantically trying to surface.

She saw a hand reaching down for her and she screamed before a blackness over took her.

********************************************************************

Jo felt air being blown into her lungs. She turned on her side and coughed up water. She heard a collective sigh of relief above her from several people. After several moments, she opened her eyes after catching her breath again and looked up to see Henry, Shawn and Gus. Henry was kneeling down beside her, soaking wet. Shawn and Gus looked pale and worried.

"What happened?" she asked coughing as she propped herself up onto her elbows and then sat up completely. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her clothes. She looked from Gus to Shawn and back to Henry.

"You just jumped over the edge of the boat," Shawn said. "Dad here jumped in after you when you didn't surface right away."

"You looked like you wanted to go in," Henry said panting. "Like you were in such serious pain or on fire. What on earth happened, Ingrid?"

Jo hugged herself and got to her feet with the help of Shawn and Henry who took each of her elbows. Once on her feet, Jo felt a little wobbly and weak in the knees, so Shawn had his arm around her back for support. Jo threw him a grateful expression before turning back to Henry to answer his question.

"I saw a vision," Jo said. "I saw a dock on fire…boats too. I was running down one dock which was ablaze also. I saw myself jumping into the water before screaming. I-I was dressed in period clothes."

Henry moved his eyes onto his sons' and Gus'.  
"Have either of you two heard something like this? Gus, is this perhaps some kind of neurological thing going on with her perhaps? Or multiple personality disorders?"  
Gus chewed on his bottom lip.

"Henry, with all due respect, I don't think it's a multiple personality disorder or a neurological thing. I think she's relieving some past lives. It's happened before. There are numerous cases with people remembering details of things that have happened years ago that there are no logical reasons for them to be able to remember things in detail."

"Shawn what do you make of all this," Henry asked.

Shawn shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Jo's shoulders. Jo gratefully pulled it on. It was a little big but she snuggled into it. The cuffs slipped past her finger tips but she welcomed the warmth. She pulled her hair out from underneath the neckline.

"I think Gus might be right," Shawn said slowly observing Jo's face. "I think Ingrid's telling the truth. Either way dad, that's not the issue. The issue is you made out with Ingrid."

Jo raised a hand to her mouth and fought down giggles, even if the situation wasn't exactly funny. But thankfully Shawn always managed to add some light to darkness.

"I gave her mouth to mouth, Shawn," Henry frowned.

"It's still creepy dad," Shawn retorted. "Probably the creepiest thing I've ever seen in my life…oh wait no. I think you and mom in bed that puts the icing on the cake. I still can't step into the house without having flashbacks."

Jo giggled at that. It was hard not to.

"Shawn…" Henry began in his no-nonsense tone but Jo heard a car pulling up at that moment. They were in front of the Psych office. Jo shakily sat on one of the wooden benches as she watched the dark blue Ford Crown Victoria pulling up with the grille lights flashing and lights that were in the windshield at the top. It parked in the parking lot and the two front doors opened. Lassiter and O'Hara stepped out. O'Hara came over and gave Jo a hug.

"Are you alright?" she asked her worriedly examining her at arms length. "Henry called us when you went over the side."  
"I'm fine," Jo said warmly hugging the female detective.  
Lassiter stepped up next and cleared his throat.

"Are you alright Miss Williams?" he asked her as his ice blue eyes locked on hers.  
Jo nodded.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"That was quick thinking Henry," Lassiter said as he turned his attention back onto Henry. "Diving in after her like that."

Henry blushed and waved a hand dismissively but you could see he was pleased with the praise.  
"It was nothing," he said humbly.

Lassiter turned his eyes back onto Jo.  
"What exactly happened, Miss Williams," he asked.

Jo shrugged and told them exactly what she'd told Henry, Shawn and Gus. O'Hara hugged Jo again.

"I know it's crazy." Jo said shutting her eyes. "But I swear it's the truth."

There was a silence before O'Hara spoke.  
"I believe you Ingrid," she said warmly. "Shawn, do you have anything dry she can wear in the office?"

Shawn nodded.  
"Yeah I have some extra clothes," he offered. "Come on Ingrid I'll show you where they are."

Jo nodded and smiled gratefully at Juliet and followed Shawn into the office.

He had a plaid shirt and a pair sweatpants. They fit her but she had to roll up the sleeves of the shirt a bit to her elbows. Shawn also had a pair of sneakers that Jo borrowed. Once in dry clothes she towel dried her hair and pulled it over her shoulder and did a quick braid. Once it was fastened she followed Shawn back outside.

She noted that Henry, Juliet and Gus were gone but Lassiter was standing there with both hands on his hips, which pulled back the hem of his opened suit jacket exposing his gold badge and a brief glimpse of his shoulder holster under his other arm.

"Where is Gus, Jules and Pops," Shawn asked Lassiter, who turned to look when he heard them coming.

"Henry went home," Lassiter responded curling a lip at Shawn. "O'Hara and Gus went to check on something for me."  
Shawn pretended to pout.

"Aw. I feel so left out," he said in a mocking tone. "But tell Gus that when he gets back I'm eating all his Cocoa Puffs." Shawn said and gently nudged Jo with his elbow affectionately before turning and heading back into office.

Jo wanted to get some air so she took a seat back on the bench and exhaled slowly. She felt a bit better now in dry clothes but she was still scared and frightened. Lassiter stood by the bench for a bit before he let out a grunt and took a seat next to her. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs; hands clasped between his knees. He stared out at the boardwalk and beach for a bit before he turned to Jo. Jo could tell by his facial expression what he was about to say.

"Go ahead," Jo said bluntly. "Say it. I'm crazy right? Frankly I wouldn't blame you. I'm going nuts."

She buried her face into her hands. While the sound of Gus' theory sounded interesting and plausible, there was also the nagging sensation that maybe she really _was_ crazy and that scared her more than the past lives theory.

She heard Lassiter grunt in rebuke next to her and felt his fingers gently closing around her wrists lowering her hands from her face.

"On the contrary, Miss Williams," he grunted as she looked up at him. "I don't think you're crazy. I don't know what exactly is going on. I don't think it's that ridiculous theory Guster dreamed up, but I don't think you're crazy." He said shaking his head. "There's a logical explanation thats out there."

Jo managed weak smile and wound her arm around his, snuggling up against the length of his arm. Her cheek rested on his bicep. She surprised herself at this outburst of affection toward the grumpy head detective, but she felt a rush of warmth toward him. She heard him intake a puff of air when she pressed the length of her body against his arm. His hand was resting on his thigh but was lightly touching her thigh. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you," Jo whispered.

He just grunted in response but didn't pull away from her embrace either. Jo felt at last had shelter but she was going to get to the bottom of things. If it was the last thing she did.


	3. Something New

Closer to the edge  
Chapter two-something new

Over the next few days, Jo had begun realizing that there was no logical explanation for what was happening to her. Gus had looked up a lot of what was going on and it seemed more and more logical that the illogical was happening to her. She eventually decided to accept it and believe it.

"Okay," Jo said as she sat down in front of Shawn's desk. "If I'm reliving these past lives, why? Why now?"  
Gus shrugged.

"There's no time limit. It could just happen at any time. Or there's a reason which isn't known yet."  
Jo nodded.

"What we need to do is research," Shawn said leaning back in his chair and tossing a plush basketball into a net which was hanging on the wall. "We need to find out who you were before. The names that Tanner had said…Ingrid Williams, which is your name now…Jo Reyes right?"  
Jo nodded.

"And a Stella…Stella Gates," Gus chimed in.  
"Okay let's get working here," Shawn said as he swiveled around in his chair and brought up his Alienware Laptop. Gus was looking at him with a weird expression on his face. Shawn slowly looked up and caught Gus' gaze. "What?"

"Nothing I'm just surprised you're doing actual work," Gus said with his lip twitching.

"We're just researching it," Shawn said dismissively typing.  
"Same thing,"

"Work…research-er, I've heard it both ways,"

Gus shook his head but Jo giggled and came around behind Shawn to look at the screen. First Shawn typed in Jo Reyes.  
An article dating back to the 20's popped up and an image of a young woman in a flapper dress and headband with feather below the article. Jo gasped. The young woman looked EXACTLY like her. Shawn began reading the article aloud:

"_26 year old Jo Reyes was gunned down by the well-known mafia mogul Frankie "Four Fingers" Mancini. Frankie was ruthless and feared around Santa Barbara in 1922. Reyes had apparently done some bad deals with Frankie and her body was discovered on April 12th, 1923, almost one year after her disappearance and murder. She had been shot numerous times and her body was discovered at La Purisima Misson state historic park west of Los Olivos. It was apparent that her body was just dumped. DNA was found on her body tying her to Frankie and on May 1st, 1923, Frankie Mancini was arrest for her murder. He died at the age of 81 in 1970 at Santa Barbara maximum security prison._"

"It's uncanny," Gus commented. "She looks like you!"

"Yeah," Jo said biting on her bottom lip. "That guy Tanner said that Jo Reyes never existed. So why was he lying?"  
"I don't know but let's keep looking," Shawn said as he typed in Ingrid Williams next. Jo's heart was hammering loudly in her chest right now.

No Article came up. Jo breathed a sigh of relief at that. Why she thought there was something to be found on this girl she was now…but nothing. Good. Sanity was still present.  
The next name Shawn typed in was Stella Gates.

An article popped up that looked like it had been taken in the 80's. A young woman's photo came up next. Again, Jo gasped. She looked like her also. But she had long black hair. The same photo she'd seen in that weird daydream (was it a daydream?) at the bar.

Jo turned her eyes off the article and turned around. This was too weird for her and she shut her eyes.

"Shawn, just gimme the gist of the article," she said.

"Okay," Shawn said as there was a brief pause and silence before he answered. "It appears Stella Gates went missing back in the 80's. No one knows where she is or why. The case is still opened on her disappearance. Police suspect she's dead and that someone had taken her. Neither her or her supposed kidnapper have been heard from since."

"That's creepy," Gus commented.

"Yes it is," Jo added.

"Okay," Shawn said running his hands over his face. "So we know that Jo Reyes was murdered and Stella is missing."  
Jo froze. She realized that she had been calling herself Jo all along because she refused to believe she was anyone else BUT Jo…but now, it weighed on her that she could very well be this Ingrid girl everyone thinks she is.

"So that means that my real name is indeed Ingrid Williams," she said slowly.

"Of course," Gus chimed in. "Who did you think you were?"  
Jo shrugged and shook her head in a manner which meant never mind. She was gonna have to start calling herself Ingrid now because that's who she was apparently. The other two names weren't hers. Those people weren't her.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "So what now?"  
"Well," Gus said pulling up another screen. "According to this article on Stella, she has some family here in Santa Barbara. A relative. But they're in the Asylum."

Jo nodded.

"Well I think we should go there and see what information we can get,"  
Gus nodded and grabbed the car keys.  
"I also think we should involve Jules and Lassie in this," Shawn said. "Just so they have our backs."

"Good thinking," Jo said.

***************************************************************************

Gus pulled his blue Echo into one of the guest parking spaces in the parking lot. The three of them climbed out and were met by Lassiter and O'Hara who pulled up next to them.

"So what are we doing here Spencer?" Lassiter asked irritably.

"We're here Lassie because there might be someone inside who can shed some light on what's going on with Ingrid," Gus said frowning at him.

"Proceed," Lassiter said as his whole demeanor changed then.  
_Wow he was certainly a puzzle_. Jo thought. _no. I'm Ingrid. Ingrid now._

Jo was dressed in a pair of jeans and a cute white gypsy style blouse with spaghetti shoulder straps and it was made up of lace. On her feet were dark brown calf boots. Her dark streaked blond hair was fluffed around her shoulders. She still kept the small diamond nose stud in and her earrings were soft drop silver ones. A cropped denim jacket was over the blouse. She caught Lassiter's gaze flickering over to her before settling a head of him as the five of them entered the Santa Barbara State Asylum.

It was a large white building shaped like a flat C. It reminded her of the old Linda Vista hospital that was said to be haunted. A shiver passed up her spine. It was still creepy. Lassiter and O'Hara turned to them.

"What is the name of this person," Lassiter demanded.

"Um a Rachel Gates," Gus chimed in and Lassiter turned to the receptionist behind the desk, flashing his badge.  
"Rachel Gates," he grunted.

The receptionist told them the room number and they headed over to the elevator. Ingrid took a deep breath but felt her heart racing madly in her chest as they piled into the elevator. The doors slid closed and it began ascending to the 4th floor.

The elevator jerked violently to a stop causing Ingrid to stumble backwards. Her back was thrown against Lassiter's chest. Her boot caught the front edge of his black shoe. She heard him let out a hiss but she felt his hands on her shoulders setting her back on her feet properly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly as she felt her cheeks flushing pink.

"It's fine Miss Williams," he grunted as she felt the weight of his hands lift off her shoulders as the doors whiffed open. "I think we're gonna take the stairs going down. That thing is a death trap."

She couldn't agree more. They followed the instructions of the receptionist and eventually reached 402. Shawn eased into the room and they found an old woman sitting in a wheelchair watching a rerun of some 50s program.

"Miss Gates?" Shawn prompted still moving slow as though she was some kind of feral animal. "Hi. I'm Shawn Spencer and this is Gus. Can we talk to you?"

Jo was touched at how gentle Shawn was being with Rachel. She turned to look at them.

"Did you bring me candy?" she asked them in a paper thin voice.

"Um," Shawn hesitated. "I don't but Gus does."

Gus made an impatient click noise but he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy offering it to the elderly woman.

"Rachel, may we talk to you?" Shawn repeated as he took a seat on the bed. Gus sat next to him while Lassiter and O'Hara remained standing. Lassiter folded his arms over his chest. Ingrid saw the old woman's eyes slide onto her and a look of fear and shock passed over her face.

"Stella? Did you come home?" she asked reaching for her.  
"Um," Jo paused unsure. "I'm…" her voice trailed off but Shawn cut her off.

"Yes Mrs. Gates. Stella's here too. We need to talk to you," Shawn interjected patiently. "Can you tell us about the night that Stella disappeared?"

Jo was at a loss for why he would say that but then she understood. If it got the old woman talking, perhaps they'd learn something about what was happening and what happened back then.

Jo slinked back to stand next to Lassiter as the old woman launched into the story.

"Oh it was a terrible night," Rachel said shaking her head. Her hair was wispy and silver and thinning out. She had crisp blue eyes and weathered skin. She was dressed in a soft floral house dress and soft pink slippers. "Stella was supposed to come home after school. When she didn't, we were worried. We called the police. They found her backpack and everything still inside, but no sign of Stella. At first, we thought it must've been her new boyfriend that kidnapped her. But we just don't know."

"Mrs. Gates, may I ask who you are in relation to Stella?" O'Hara asked gently.

Rachel's eyes landed on the female detective.  
"I'm her mother,"

**************************************************************************************

After they left the asylum, Jo was feeling more and more confused at this point. According to her 'mother', the night Stella 'disappeared', her and her boyfriend had had an argument. Several hours after that, Stella had gone missing. The police at that time suspected the boyfriend but no evidence had come up to really tie him to the disappearance. The whole family had been distraught and confused. Her mother had slowly shown signs of dementia as she grew older and was convinced that Stella was home already watching TV. Of course that wasn't the case. The family had felt it was for the best if Rachel had gone into an asylum. She'd even attempted to stab someone who she claims 'talked about her daughter the wrong way'. Rachel had just gone crazy.

"Wow. That was creepy," Shawn commented shivering.

"You're not kidding," Jo muttered under her breath.  
Shawn and Gus gave her a sympathetic look as Lassiter now stormed over to the dark blue Ford Crown Victoria and paused by the driver's side panel and whipped his jacket halves back as he placed his hands on his hips exposing his badge and the holster under his arm.

"So what that nutjob is saying is that she basically thinks you're this 'Stella' person," Lassiter said turning his eyes onto Jo, who locked gazes with him. "Stella vanished without a trace and the police that investigated her case turned up no evidence. I find that hard to believe." He grunted shaking his head. "There had to be _some_ evidence left behind."

"I agree," O'Hara agreed shaking her head. She put on a pair of dark lensed sun glasses. Her hair was twisted into a bun and was held in place by two chop sticks. "It just doesn't make any sense. How could you not find any evidence and if the boyfriend was ever questioned, where is his report and testimony? I think we need to check into this more."

"Good idea," Shawn said clapping his hand once and pointing his hands outwards to O'Hara as he pointed at her also with his index fingers on both hands. "Gus and I have something we'd like to check out as well."

"No we don't," Gus said frowning and shaking his head.  
"Yeah buddy we do," Shawn insisted. "Remember? I said we had to check out that thing before?"

"Nope," Gus said shaking his head and looking at the others.

"Gus don't be a pickle in a cucumber bunch," Shawn said.

"Shawn you said nothing about checking anything out," Gus insisted frustrated. "What are you talking about? We have nothing."

"I can't do this with you right now," Shawn said as he grabbed Gus' arm and began leading him away. "We'll be in touch when we're done with our little checking up situation!"  
he called over his shoulder as the two of them began bantering back and forth as they climbed into the blue Toyota Echo. Jo stood there, amused and confused to say the least.

"Well, looks like I'll need a ride," Jo said shrugging and turning to the two detectives.

"We'll drop you off," O'Hara said cheerfully.

Jo smiled at her gratefully and turned her eyes back onto Lassiter.

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he grunted and motioned for her to get in. He held open the back door behind the driver's side seat and Jo slid in. She tucked her legs in and he closed the door for her. As soon as he got in, he started the car and rolled down the windows. He put the car in drive and pulled away from the Asylum.

The cool Santa Barbara breeze blew her hair back as she inhaled deeply. She had no memory of this woman claiming to be her mother. No memories of her childhood. Nothing. It was frightening no knowing who you _really_ were. Lassiter stopped for a red light. Jo looked out the window. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot across her skull and she cried out, digging her heels into her forehead. Flashes of light went off before her eyes.

_she saw herself dressed in an 1880's dress, probably during the wild west era. She was walking along on the wooden sidewalks when a man approached her. Lassiter. He was dressed in a silver vest, a white shirt and a matching silver jacket over that typical of men's clothing during that era. She stopped and smiled at him. She looked different though. She had long curly blond hair in ringlets and a headband, red with a feather attached to it. She looked like she had worked in one of the saloons. He came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. The reaction between them led her to believe they were dating. Lassiter offered her his arm and they continued walking. _

A few moments later, the scene shifted and she saw the same setting again, but this time, things were bad.

_she saw herself standing in front of the gallows with Lassiter standing with a noose around his neck. He looked livid and angry and was saying things but she couldn't hear them. She was sobbing and pleading with the town sheriff but it didn't seem to do any good. The sheriff nodded and the trap door dropped. Lassiter's noose tightened around his neck._

The flash vanished and Jo sucked in air loudly as she felt her hands bracing against the front seat.

"Ingrid?" she heard an alarmed O'Hara's voice.

After a few moments, she finally managed to calm her breathing down and raised her eyes to see O'Hara and Lassiter peering at her anxiously over the shoulder of their seats.

"What happened, Miss Williams?" Lassiter grunted quietly his ice blue eyes locked on hers.

Jo took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them what she'd seen. As soon as she'd finished, Lassiter immediately scoffed. Clearly he didn't believe in this sort of thing, which made it hard for Jo to relay information to them and keeping them updated.

"I'm telling you it was like some kind of vision," she insisted frowning. "I don't know what's going on Detectives but clearly something important or significant is happening and I don't have any control over it."

"It's preposterous though," Lassiter scoffed rolling his eyes scornfully.

Jo tilted her head.

"What's preposterous? The idea of actually dating me?" she asked him sounding hurt and affronted.

That seemed to flabbergast him and he quickly backpedaled.  
"N-No," he stammered looking at her clearly flushed with embarrassment. "That could see a vision of the past or whatever the hell you called it." He said waving a hand dismissively.

Jo just shook her head.  
"You seem to go along with Shawn and he's psychic," she argued arching an eyebrow at him.

Lassiter sneered.

"I do not believe that dimwit is psychic but that's an old argument," he said and then exhaled. "But I will make a promise that I will find out what's going on." He said gently touching Jo's knee once before turning around and facing the front again.

Jo just folded her arms over her chest and shook her head as she looked out the window. She chewed on her bottom lip. It was hard dealing with a skeptic in all this. O'Hara seemed to have more of an opened mind about things. So at least she had her and Shawn and Gus to go to. But for some reason, she was finding that she really wanted Lassiter to believe her.

Suddenly the flash was back and she saw herself dangling from the gallows. The rope was tight around her neck. She leaned forward and began making choking noises. The flash kept going off and she saw her body convulse slightly as it dangled, the rope tightening even more around her neck. She raised her fingers to her neck, as though clawing at an invisible rope. She felt the car pulling over again and doors opening. Her door was yanked open and someone leaned in and gently placed two hands on the side of her face. Suddenly, at this persons touch, the flash vanished. Jo's eyes landed on Lassiter's ice blue ones. His face was contorted into an expression of fear, concern, and worry.

Jo leaned forward slightly and began coughing.

"Are you all right?" he grunted. "What happened?"

Jo just coughed and wheezed as though she'd really been hung. Suddenly she heard O'Hara gasp.

"Carlton! Look at her neck!"

She felt Lassiter gently ease her back against her seat. She felt him gently sweep her hair back exposing the side of her neck. Jo felt a strange shiver running down her spine at his touch but by the look on his face, something was clearly on her neck.

"What is it?" she asked in a strained voice.

O'Hara reached into her purse and pulled out a compact mirror. Jo quickly opened it and looked into it. Around her neck was a ring. A red ring. From a rope.

**************************************************************************

Sitting on a gurney, a doctor applied some ointment to the burn and applied a gauze bandage around her throat. Lassiter and O'Hara were talking to the doctors. She knew the doctors were more than likely trying to think that SHE was the one who did this to herself…but they can't account for the fact that Jo was in the backseat of the detective's car the entire time…and there was no rope present.

Once the doctors left the detectives, Jo looked up and spied Lassiter's face. O'Hara gently touched her arm and said that she was going to start the release forms. The hospital couldn't keep her being there wasn't really any signs of anything medically wrong, except the bruising and burn around her neck.

Lassiter stood in front of her and hefted the hems of his slacks so he crouched down in front of her. He let his elbows rest on his thighs as he clasped his hands between his knees as he regarded her. She knew by his expression that he seriously didn't believe what had just happened.

"Don't bother," she muttered. "I did this to my self am I right?"

"How could you?" he grunted shaking his head. "There was no rope in the back of the car and O'Hara and I saw you with our own eyes. I don't like not having the facts or anything, but we'll have to figure this out."

Jo scoffed and rolled her eyes. She suddenly saw Lassiter raise his hand. She froze, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. She somehow sensed that he wasn't going to hit her or anything. She wasn't worried about him in that sense. She gently felt his index finger and thumb gently touching her neck. Her bandage had slid down and revealed a bit of the burn and bruise. She felt him gently slide the bandage back up to cover it.

He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed by what he'd just done.

"I'm not crazy, detective," she said quietly. "Something is going on here."

She felt him gently pat her knee before standing up right again.

Hopefully answers will become clear soon. She was starting to fear that she really _was_ crazy.

********************************************************************************

Back at Henry's, Jo took a step into the beach front house. Behind her, Lassiter and O'Hara began filling him in on everything.

Jo took a step forward again. Suddenly, the walls started to change. They started peeling away with a bluish light, transparent almost. A house reconstructed itself in the very spot where Henry's house was. Jo stood there, shaking as she watched people dressed in what appeared to be puritan clothing. She saw herself dressed in these clothes standing in front of a fireplace stirring a cauldron over the opened flames. There were two girls sitting at a table eating what appeared to be stew. They were laughing and playing. Jo's eyes darted to the front where the door opened and a man entered. He too was dressed in the same period clothes. Lassiter.

He went over to Jo and kissed her on the cheek. He then went over and ruffled the hair of the youngest girl and then kissed the older girl on the cheek too.

"Ah my Lizzie," he said softly coming up behind Jo. "Did thoust have a good day?"

Jo just watched herself smile and leaned back against Lassiter's chest.

"I did," she answered. "Did the council review our request?"  
"Yes they have," he said sadly shaking his head.

"Unfortunately, our request has been denied. They say that it's not possible for us to be married. They are basically going to shun our children and myself." He swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob. "You are to be hung."

Jo watched herself freeze and a look of utmost horror and shock passed over her face.

"H-Hung?" she stammered out clearly distraught.

Lassiter stepped over to her and threw his arms around her and pulled her close. She saw herself hold onto Lassiter for dear life. She saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes," he said pressing his face into her hair. "They claim you made a deal with the devil and you are nothing than a sinner. Us living together only added onto their decision."

Jo watched herself become overcome with grief and sobs. She watched the house suddenly fade, as though it had been a memory of the past. When it finally disappeared, Jo stood in Henry's living room blinking. She realized that Henry had been talking to her.

"Ingrid?" he prompted gently touching her arm. "Are you alright?"

Jo blinked a few times and then forced a smile. She couldn't tell him. But when Shawn and Gus came back from whatever they were doing, she would tell them. The more people were on her side, the better. She was just grateful that she had some new friends now that cared about her. But why was she seeing flashes from the past? And were those flashes telling her something? That she was destined to end up with Lassiter? Or was there tragedy looming a head of her yet to come?


	4. Not Alright

Closer to the Edge

Chapter three-not alright

A few days later, Jo was sitting on Henry's porch sipping some iced tea. Henry had gone to work at the precinct as a consultant overseer. He basically was in charge of Shawn and Gus and their cases that they would work on.

Thankfully, nothing odd had happened in those three days which caused Jo to breathe a sigh of relief. But that relief would be short lived. She heard the screeching of tires and looked up as a black Ford Econoline van pulled onto Henry's property. She felt her heart racing madly as she stood up and watched men and women dressed in dark clothing get out of the van. Three men rushed toward her. She dropped her ceramic cup of tea, causing it to shatter on the porch. She went to run but they caught her and dragged her into the van. They covered her head with some kind of burlap cloth. Fear gripped her chest like a tight vice. She was flung into the van. She began sobbing uncontrollably as she felt the van lurch and she was driven away from Henry's.

She felt herself being forced onto her knees on some cold, hard ground which felt like cement. Her arms were pulled in front of her and her wrists pressed together. Cold iron shackles were snapped around her wrists. The sack was still over her head, obscuring her sight. When it was taken off, she gasped as she saw Lassiter in front of her in the same position. He had a black eye and a cut lip. The collar of his blue shirt was blood stained. She quickly scanned over him and saw a gash on his temple. It was as if they'd beaten the snot out of him before shackling him to this structure. His chin was resting against his chest and he was breathing softly.

He was unconscious. One of the men came over to him and kicked him in the ribs.

"Wake up!" the man yelled in disgust.

"Stop!" Jo screamed.

Lassiter let out a grunt and raised his head. When his eyes focused on Jo, she saw rage and anger come across his expression.

He strained against the shackles, but the metal only bit into his skin.

"I swear you lot will pay dearly," Lassiter growled angrily.

"I highly doubt that," the man spoke in a scoffing tone. "You two are gonna die. We can't have you messing things up now can we?"

"What are you talking about?" Jo stammered in fear.

The man came over to her and roughly grabbed her chin yanking her head back so she could stare up at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head dearie," he smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

With that, he released her and then left the room so that Lassiter and Jo were alone.

"I will get us out of here Miss Williams," she heard Lassiter grumble under his breath. "I promise you that."

Jo just let her forehead press against her forearms and was silent.

Lassiter watched Ingrid carefully. He saw the bandage still around her neck and now the metal shackles were digging into her wrists causing a few trickles of blood to leak down. Anger and rage filled his chest as he angrily pulled at his own restraints. But the metal bit into his skin and he hissed. Her blond hair fell forward and he could see a few black streaks in it. A frightening thought suddenly snaked into his mind…ishe's actually quite attractive/i

He froze, mentally scolding himself. Why on earth would he think that? And this wasn't the time or place to. Still he found himself gazing at her from time to time.

A few days passed. He knew that O'Hara, Spencer and Guster and Henry would be looking for them. The problem is he had no idea where ihere/i was. The only person out of those four that he hated to admit, but would be able to find them was Spencer. Anything that pointed to Spencer being right he would never admit it. But he knew Spencer was their only shot. Ingrid seemed to be getting weak. They were given no food or water for the past 5 days. His body was weak itself, but he was more concerned about Ingrid at this point. She just slumped against her restraints and slept a lot. Lassiter was growing even more determined, which probably kept himself going. He was going to get out today.

"Miss Williams," he grunted in a loud voice.

She stirred slightly and raised her head to look at him. Her lips were cracked and bled. Her eyes seemed dull now.

"I'm going to get us out of here, right now," he growled as he yanked on his restraints. After fighting with them for a bit, he realized he could pull one of his wrists free. It hurt like hell and he winced and hissed as his left wrist was pulled free. Then using his free hand, worked to get the right restraint off. Ingrid was watching him.

Eventually, both of his wrists were free. He stood up and stretched quickly letting his body get used to being in the erect position. His knees were aching and painful but he ignored them and went over to Ingrid. He stood in front of her and undid her own shackles. She was weak and almost lost her footing, but he threw her right arm around the back of his shoulders. With his left arm he wound it around her waist.

"Lean on me," he grunted.

She obediently did and Lassiter supported her as he looked around the room. He noted a door at the end and headed toward that. He opened it and peered into the corridor. It was clear. So he began searching for a way out. He reached under his arm for his glock, but someone had taken it.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath.

A few more paces and he heard voices.

He quickly helped Ingrid into a corner where no one would be able to see her. He stood in front of her and peered around the corner watching warily. A few of the men walked by talking animatedly and laughing. They had guns. He turned his attention onto Ingrid. She was leaning against the wall.

"Miss Williams," he whispered gently taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Stay with me okay? I'm gonna distract those guards and get a weapon. Stay here and stay quiet."

Ingrid just nodded and Lassiter carefully slipped behind the men. He grabbed a pipe and threw it a few yards away from where there was an exit door. He wasn't stupid enough to hit one of them because he knew that would only cause him to get shot and he had to worry about Ingrid.

"What was that?" one of them said as they both began heading in the direction of the loud 'clang' noise the pipe made. Lassiter spied his glock on a wooden crate. He easily grabbed it and clicked back the hammer. What idiots leaving the gun like this exposed. Clearly these men were not the sharpest crayon in the pack. He slinked back over to Ingrid and helped her over to the crate where he was hiding behind. Ingrid slumped against the crate with her back pressing against it as Lassiter used his elbows to prop up on the top of it. He watched as one of the men got into his range and fired his gun. The shot rang out as a red stain formed on the man's chest. He went down. The second man fired back, and he felt a sting in his shoulder. Hissing, he fired again. The second man went down.

"Come on we gotta get out of here, otherwise the whole calvary will have heard those shots," He grunted as he helped Ingrid to her feet and out the exit door.

Once out in the night air, Lassiter was able to see a dirt road leading into what appeared to be some kind of lab complex. He kept his arm around Ingrid's waist as he hobbled along the edge of the road. Suddenly, headlights rolled over him. He froze, his hand resting on his gun.

"Carlton! Ingrid!" he heard O'Hara's familiar voice cry as he realized that O'Hara was there with Spencer and Guster in their ridiculous and pathetic excuse for a car. Relief poured over him as he saw O'Hara rush forward. Spencer and Guster rushed over and took over Ingrid helping her into their car too. Exhaustion overcame him as he leaned against O'Hara.

Jo blinked a few times as bright lights hovered over her. She moaned and raised a hand to her forehead. There was a faint restraint in her hand and as her vision cleared, she noted an IV taped down feeding her saline. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital bed. She spied O'Hara, Shawn, Gus, Henry and Lassiter milling around her.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice sounding cracked and watery, even strained. "I remember someone grabbing me and pulling me into a van."

"Yes," O'Hara said nodding. "Lassiter was taken as well. He got you out."

"What happened?" Gus asked looking worried and anxious. "Why did those men want you?"

"I don't know," Jo said wincing and slowly easing herself into a sitting position. A hiss escaped her lips as a shot of pain shot through her body like a freight train. Immediately, she was surprised to see Lassiter rush over and grab one of the pillows to fluff it behind her. "Thanks." She mumbled startled by the act of kindness from him but welcomed it. "I don't even know who they were."

O'Hara squeezed Jo's hand.

"Well don't worry. Lassiter got a good look at the guys and we're working on finding them. You need rest right now." She said softly.

"Yep! Don't worry dudette! Pop has plans for you when you get home. We're gonna order some strippers for you," Shawn said winking as he gently grabbed Jo's foot.

"Shawn," Henry scolded his son rolling his eyes. "No I said when she gets home she'll need rest. NO excitement. Sometimes I worry about you."

He winked at Jo and clapped Gus on the shoulder before he, Shawn and Gus headed out. O'Hara followed suit, but only Lassiter remained behind. She spied his shoulder in a sling. Concern filled her expression.

"Oh no are you alright?" she asked worriedly motioning to his injury. "I hope the bullet just grazed you."

Lassiter grunted.

"No it went right through but thankfully nothing serious," he grunted.

Jo was silent for a moment staring down at her hands.

"I'm glad," she whispered silently. "I'm grateful to you for getting me out of there. I-I dunno what those men wanted with me. I don't know what's going on anymore."

Tears began flooding her eyes at this point. She raised her hands to her face.

There was a silence before she heard Lassiter grunt.

"We're going to find out what's going on Miss Matthews mark my words," he grunted as she suddenly felt a hand on her arm. "Try not to worry okay?"

Slowly Jo lowered her hands and looked at him. She offered him a faint smile before nodding and wiping a tear from under her eyes.

He gently patted her knee. At that moment, a nurse came in. She grinned as she looked from Lassiter to Jo.

"Your boyfriend's brave," she commented. "He sat there like a trooper while we stitched him up."

Jo blushed slightly.

"I'm not her boyfriend," Lassiter grunted.

"No, but I am," a voice said from the doorway.

Jo looked up in shock and surprise. By the look on Lassiter's face, he too was in the same boat as she was. Standing in the doorway was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. He had the most intense and stunning blue eyes; dark brown hair that was wavy and full and swept to the side. Full cheekbones that gave him a sort of Scandinavian appearance. He was dressed in a suit and tie. His complexion was olive and he had a clean smooth, shave.

He must've spied the dumbfounded expressions on their faces because his lip twitched as he stepped into the room. He extended his hand out to Lassiter, but Lassiter didn't raise his hand to shake.

"Johnathan Ross," he introduced himself.

Lassiter just kept his eyes narrowed at the man suspiciously.

"Miss Matthews didn't tell us she had a boyfriend," he said his tone cold and stiff.

"Yeah Miss Matthews wasn't aware herself she had one," Jo chimed in frowning at the man talking about herself in third person.

Lassiter backed up against the bed protectively. Jo could see that Lassiter clearly didn't trust this man more than he could throw him.

Johnathan chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I apologize," he said his blue eyes piercing Jo's causing her heart to flutter. "We've been together now for quite a while Ingrid. I guess with everything going on, you forgot. It's understandable."

He reached over to gently sweep some of Jo's hair behind her ear. She could've sworn she heard Lassiter growl under his breath. Jo frowned.

It was true. There was a lot going on and her memory was crap nowadays. She's having these visions and delusions.

"Y-You're probably right," Jo said raising a hand to her forehead. "My mind hasn't been right these past few days."

Lassiter whirled around and glared at her.

"You're seriously taking this guy's word for it? How do we know he's not some kind of lunatic or serial killer?" he asked her incredulously.

"Detective, my mind hasn't been right," Jo said to him.

"I assure you," Johnathan cut in. "I'm neither. Look."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open to show Lassiter a picture of Jo and himself on a yacht. Jo looked incredibly happy and they were both sipping champagne.

"This is my yacht. We were together New years eve," Johnathan said raising his eyes to Jo's. "You got sick from the shrimp and we spent the entire night lying on deck just staring up at the stars…when you weren't barfing over the edge." He added with a lighter joking tone.

Jo frowned. This guy certainly knew about her so it had to be legit…right?

"I don't believe this," Lassiter grumbled. "You're buying into this garbage?"

Jo's head snapped up as she looked at him.

"Why do you care? You're not my boyfriend remember?" she snapped.

Those words seemed to have smacked Lassiter right in the gut. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he just stormed out of the room.

Johnathan came over and grabbed her face, planting a passionate and intense kiss on her lips that left her breathless afterwards.

Jo's head was still whirling around from the kiss.

"They contacted me when the detective brought you in," Johnathan said sweeping some hair behind her ear as he gently rubbed his index finger up and down her jaw. "I was so scared."

"But why haven't you contacted me before now?" Jo said to him frowning.

"I was away on business," he said studying her. "After all I run my own company remember?"

Jo's breath hitched in her throat. iwow….rich…handsome and incredibly sexy…this guy can't be mine…/i. Johnathan gently grabbed her hand, and intertwined her fingers with his and gently kissed them.

"Get some rest now," he said leaning over her and kissing her on the forehead.

Jo snuggled down under the blanket and sheet and closed her eyes.

Lassiter's temper had hit the boiling point. He jammed his finger against the call button on the elevator. He couldn't believe she was taking this stranger's word for it just because he was good looking and says that he was her boyfriend and shows some picture. He could've gotten that image from anywhere. Something in his gut was telling him this guy was trouble. But…what was this other feeling slithering into his chest? Jealousy? Nah. Couldn't be.

But then why did her words sting him so badly? A muscle twitched in his jaw again. Finally the doors whiffed open and he stepped into the elevator car. He turned to press the button to go down when Johnathan entered and stood with his arms folded over his chest. Standing shoulder to shoulder, Lassiter was fighting the urge to take out his gun and pop a few rounds into him.

At that moment, Johnathan turned to him.

"I just wanna thank you for saving Ingrid," he said to him. "You saved her life. She would've died."

Lassiter just grunted a response.

"Yeah well," he grunted. "That's my job."

"Still," Johnathan replied. "We owe you."

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he rounded on him.

"What are you playing at?" he snapped. "Who are you really and what do you want with Ingrid?"

Johnathan just arched an eyebrow at him and had an amused look on his face.

"Ingrid is it now? I thought it was 'Miss Matthews' before?" he said in a smooth and calm tone that Lassiter felt getting under his skin. It wasn't like the calm and easy going tone he'd heard him use just moments before. "Ah I see what's going on here," Johnathan said in a soft tone as the elevator continued to descend to the lobby. "You're sweet on Ingrid aren't you?"

He turned to get directly into Lassiter's face.

"Yeah," he said smugly. "You like her don't you? Well I'm sorry old man but she's with me. Trust me, she's not gonna want you. Why would she? Steer clear of me or else the next time you get shot it won't be in your shoulder." His tone was cold and dripping with malice.

Lassiter's temper exploded and he shoved Johnathan against the elevator wall and pinned his arm under Johnathan's throat.

"Let's get something straight," Lassiter growled. "I don't trust you, nor do I like you at all. I'd steer clear of me if I was you, because I'm gonna find out what you're up to. What game you're playing. If you even so much as itouch/i a hair on Miss Matthews head or hurt her or I find out you're trying to do her serious harm, you'll have me to contend with."

With that the doors whiffed open and Lassiter released his throat as he casually exited. Lassiter wasn't done. He was going to do a background check on this guy. He was igoing/i to find out what he was about.

A few days later, Jo was released from the hospital. Johnathan agreed to pick her up from the hospital. Lassiter and O'Hara were out on a case. Guilt began eating away at Jo for the way she'd spoken to the surly detective. She felt bad. Johnathan had sent for Jo's things at Henry's as he was requesting that she stay with him. Jo hugged Henry tightly.

"Thank you so much Henry," she said warmly to the older man. "I appreciate it. You made me feel so welcome."

Henry blushed but she could see he was pleased.

"You're welcomed any time, Ingrid," he said waving a hand dismissively.

She hugged Shawn and Gus next.

"You two stay out of trouble okay?" she said lightly wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm gonna miss you two."

"We'll try," Gus said solemnly.

Shawn was silent for a moment before he leaned in close to Jo.

"Keep an eye on him Ingrid," he said under his breath. "The spirits are telling me that this guys bad news."

Before Jo had a chance to respond, Johnathan whisked her away in his limo.

Back at Johnathan's place, it was incredible. It was an apartment at the top of one of the most lavish apartment buildings in Santa Barbara. It was a penthouse. The view was breath taking. Jo stood looking out the glass windows that were ceiling to floor.

"Wow," she breathed gently placing a hand on the glass. "This is amazing."

"You're amazing," Johnathan whispered coming up behind her and winding his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. He gently kissed her neck causing Jo's body to melt. He grabbed her and pulled her roughly into the bedroom. He threw her across the bed. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them hard as he straddled her.

"And now you bitch," he sneered at her. "My boss is going to have fun knowing that I've finally got you…but not before I have some fun of my own with you."

"Who are you?" Jo cried in fear staring up at him with terror and fear.

"You don't worry about that right now," he snapped as he roughly slapped her causing her to cry out. "You just lie there and shut that pretty mouth of yours."

As he began roughly and violently forcing himself on her, Jo's eyes filled with tears as the last thought in her head before a violent slap again sent her into unconsciousness.

Lassiter was sitting at his computer typing in Johnathan Ross' name into the database. O'Hara came over and slid her hip onto the edge of his desk. She was wearing a dark blue women's suit. Her blond hair was pulled back into a French twist and supported by two chopsticks. She saw the screen and he saw her lip twitch a bit.

"Mm someone's doing some light reading," she said in a light teasing tone.

"Something off with that mongrel," Lassiter grunted as he watched the screen. "There's something telling me in my gut O'Hara."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous," she teased lightly bopping him on the shoulder.

Lassiter scoffed but avoided eye contact. Finally the database was finished and the screen popped up with Johnathan's picture, and entire rap sheet.

"Oh my God," O'Hara breathed raising a hand to her mouth. "He isn't who he says he is! His real name's Alex Cross. He's wanted for rape, molestation and violent assaults. He apparently works with some group called the Autonox's. They're an extremist group that feel that there are alternate universes and have a history of kidnapping people and forcing them to admit they're doppelgangers."

Lassiter looked up at her.

"You see," he said. "I knew there was something off about him."

He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Miss Matthew's is in trouble!"

"Uh Lassie?" Spencer's annoying drone hit his ears. Normally he would've told Shawn to piss off but something in his voice halted him.

"What?"

"I don't think Ingrid's in trouble," he said.

"And why not? Didn't you hear that you hobbit?" Lassiter snapped, impatient with Shawn's riddles.

"I did, Ingrid's here pal."

Immediately, Lassiter jumped to his feet and O'Hara followed. When he reached where Spencer was, standing staring at the stairs that led up into the bullpen, his heart dropped to the floor. She was standing at the top of the stairs. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek. A cut lip which was bleeding. Her clothes were torn and he spied some blood on her inner thigh which looked like scratch marks. Her hair was tousled and she looked like she could hardly walk.

"Oh God," O'Hara bleated out.

Several officers rushed over to her as did Lassiter, O'Hara, Shawn and Gus. Ingrid's eyes focused on Lassiter. Just as Lassiter reached her, She collapsed into his arms. Lassiter's good arm were around her as her cheek rested against his shoulder. Her hair gently tickled his cheek. She was trembling violently.

"You're safe now," he whispered in her ear.

Her only response was a soft mewl and whimper.

He was certain that Johnathan did this…and he was going to make him pay. Whether arrested…or shot. Whichever one came first at this point, Lassiter didn't care.


	5. The First Sign

_CLOSER TO THE EDGE_

Chapter four-the first sign

Lassiter turned to O'Hara.

"Get her into the ladies' room," he barked. "Then call an ambulance for her."

"No," Jo croaked out shakily. "No ambulance please."

"Jo," O'Hara protested in surprise. "You need one! You need to go to the hospital."

"No," Jo snapped suddenly startling them all. "Please no." she added in a softer tone.

Lassiter and O'Hara exchanged worried looks before Lassiter sighed, relenting.

"Fine," he grunted. "But let O'Hara help clean you up. O'Hara grab the old pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt from the overnight bag."

O'Hara nodded before hurrying out of the precinct to grab the clothes from the back of the car. Shawn crouched down beside Ingrid, who was sitting in a chair in front of Lassiter's desk. She was hugging herself and shaking. Officers threw her worried and concerned looks as they passed. Shawn gently reached up and touched her arm.

"What happened dudette?" he asked her in a quiet tone.

"It-It was my fault," Jo stammered. "I think I upset Johnathan somehow. I don't know or understand. He threw me across the bed and…and…" her voice trailed off as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Collective understanding noises went around.

"What a jerk," Gus said angrily.

"Gus let's be reasonable buddy," Shawn said glancing up at his best friend. "The guys a douche. Flat out. And I'm guessing these are from that moment?" Shawn said motioning to the scratches on her inner thigh. Jo couldn't tell them that Johnathan threatened to kill Lassiter, Shawn and Gus…everyone whom she cared about if she told them the real reason why he did what he did to her. She couldn't believe it herself to be honest. It was like something out a science fiction novel or something.

At that moment she felt someone crouching down beside her left side this time at her elbow. She jumped a mile a moment but it was only Lassiter.

Lassiter gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her face toward him so he could assess the damage. She saw anger and rage flare in his ice blue eyes, but then something strange. Tenderness and compassion. She felt his thumb ever so gently trace over her cut lip. She winced and he quickly let go.

"Where is he, Miss Williams," Lassiter asked in a quiet dangerous tone.

"I-I can't tell you," Jo stammered as the tears flowed freely now. At that moment O'Hara had returned with the sweat pants and sweatshirt from Lassiter's overnight bag.

"Miss Matthews," Lassiter said in a forced patient tone. "He did this to you," he said staring into her eyes. "He has to be stopped. Do you know he has been arrested for assault, rape and has violent tendencies? He's a part of this organization called the Autonox's. They're some radical group who are sadists. If you know where he is we have to stop him and arrest him before he does this to someone else."

Jo began crying harder. If she told them where he was, he would hunt down Lassiter, and the others and kill them without so much as a blink. She couldn't. No matter what happened to her, she couldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, detective Lassiter. I just can't. Please…don't make me." She pleaded.

Lassiter's expression darkened.

"He threatened you didn't he?" he guessed slamming a fist down on his desk. "With what?"

"Don't make me…" Jo said.

"Lassie, I don't think she can buddy," Shawn said suddenly.

"Spencer, zip it," Lassiter spat at him. "This monster does this to her. Why is she protecting him? He need to be brought to justice!"

"He threatened to kill you all!" Jo spat out in hysterical tears. "Okay? He threatened to kill all of you if I told him where he was! Don't make me do it!"

Shawn and Gus were silent as was O'Hara.

"Come on Ingrid," O'Hara said finally. "Let's get you cleaned up sweetie."

She gently helped Ingrid to her feet and toward the ladies room. Jo could feel Lassiter's eyes on her back the entire time.

Lassiter rose to his feet and kicked the leg of his desk.

"Buddy," Spencer began slowly. "She doesn't want to tell you because she's concerned about our lives. He threatened her."

"I know," Lassiter growled. "But we have to find him regardless. He has to pay for what he's done to her."

Spencer's expression turned thoughtful for a moment before he grabbed Guster and dragged him out of the precinct. Lassiter just rolled his eyes. He was used to Spencer's unorthodox ways and antics so he really didn't pay much attention to him. Right now he was focused on Ingrid and what they were going to do to capture this monster and bring him to justice.

Jo breathed a sigh as she wiped some of the dried blood that had caked on her upper lip. O'Hara had helped her change into a pair of Lassiter's over-night clothes: a pair of sweatpants and a college sweatshirt. While the sweat shirt was a little big and hung a little off her shoulder, she felt warm and secure. She caught a faint whiff of his cologne on the collar of the shirt. She quickly gathered her hair in a hasty bun. Some of the shorter strands hung down against her cheek but she felt a bit better. Still badly shaken and the tremors were still coming sporadically, but she was feeling a little more herself.

"I can't imagine what you must feel," O'Hara said to her warmly as she gathered up Jo's clothes and put them into an evidence baggie. Her expression was warm and compassionate and Jo felt the corners of her mouth turning up. So far this female detective was close to what she considered a good friend. Something she hadn't had in a long time.

"Thanks," Jo said softly. "I just hope Lassiter understands why I can't tell him." Jo said biting her bottom lip. "If I do you are all in grave danger."

O'Hara gave her a hug.

"I'm sure he does sweetie," she said softly. "But he's a criminal and needs to be stopped. He broke the law. Don't worry about us we can handle ourselves."

Jo looked at her and saw the sincerity and honesty in her eyes and took a deep breath.

Jo followed behind O'Hara as they headed back out onto the bullpen floor. She saw Detective Lassiter look up. He had his hands on his hips and when his eyes landed on her, she saw him flinch, but also anger and disdain filter across his face.

"She told me," O'Hara said breathlessly as she stood in front of her partner. "Where he is."

"Let's go," Lassiter growled angrily. "Call Spencer and Guster too. They can meet us at the location."

"What about me?" Jo asked in a small voice.

"You're coming but you will remain in the car," he responded.

Jo nodded as O'Hara quickly filled Lassiter in and they headed out.

Sitting in the back of the navy blue Ford Crown Victoria, Jo looked out the window as Lassiter, O'Hara, Shawn and Gus, along with a bunch of officers with their guns drawn, began making their way toward the house. They had blue Kevlar vests on over their uniforms. She was anxiously biting her bottom lip. She prayed that no harm would come to them. Her heart was racing a mile a minute in her chest, thumping against her ribcage and drumming in her ears. She was worried for her friends. She knew that O'Hara was right, that he needed to be brought to justice for what he did, but at the same time she didn't want him hurting them.

Suddenly, she heard pops ring out from the house. She saw Lassiter bark orders and they dove behind some old scraps that littered the front lawn. Shawn and Gus dove behind the blueberry and was peering over the front hood. Lassiter and the officer's fired back. Glass was shattering; bullets ricocheted against the cars creating bullet holes. She heard Lassiter shouting and the loud humming of bullets. She felt a sudden sharp sting in her chest and a warm wet sensation spreading across her shirt. Jo looked down and saw a red blood stain spreading quickly over the front where her heart was. A small hole was in the window where she was sitting.

She saw the man that had kidnapped her and Lassiter crouched in the window looking smug. Lassiter had fired at him and he went down. Then, she saw Shawn and Gus look toward her. She shakily grabbed the door handle and pushed open her door and staggered out. She dropped to her knees as she saw Lassiter rushing over. He dropped to his knees in front of her and gently took her face between his hands. O'Hara was standing behind him. She looked upset and tears were glistening in her eyes. Shawn and Gus looked just as shaken and sick. Jo kept her eyes on Lassiter's. He was speaking but there was a loud ringing in her ears. The ringing in her ears grew louder as darkness began encroaching on her vision. She slumped forward into Lassiter's arms before the blackness over took her.

Jo's eyes snapped open and she sucked in a sharp intake of breath. She was sitting in a restaurant this time. She caught her reflection. Still the same. She looked down. She was dressed in a cute soft blue eye let dress. Around her neck was a small golden heart locket. She raised a hand to her ears and felt small diamond stud earrings in her ears. But what caught her eye and made her heart race, was the diamond wedding ring on her left hand. Some of her hair was pulled back and fastened with a barrette. She looked around the restaurant. No one seemed to be paying much attention to her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft kiss planted on her cheek. She jumped a mile and when the figure slid into the booth across from her, her heart rate continued to jump. Lassiter.

"Hey," he said to her scrutinizing her carefully. "Are you alright Ingrid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jo's eyes landed to Lassiter's left hand. A matching solid gold band was on his index finger. Jo cleared her throat.

"I'm-I'm fine," she stammered. "Why are we here?"

She tried her best to sound casual and light.

Lassiter frowned.

"You called me here. Said you wanted to talk about the divorce. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked her tilting his head to the side.

"D-Divorce?" she said her eyes widening. "We're married?"

Jo's heart fluttered a bit. She had to admit the idea of marrying the cantankerous detective was something she didn't mind. Frankly, she felt safe around him and secure. Could she be starting to like him?

Something flashed across Lassiter's face. Sadness, regret and pain along with a bit of a blush in his cheeks. He shook his head.

"No," he said clearing his throat and adjusting the knot in his tie at the base of his throat. "You married someone whom after a year and a half of marriage, cheated on you. You found out and were really angry and hurt so you are in the process of divorce. Your 7 year old daughter should be here any moment."

Jo's heart froze in her chest. She had a daughter? What happened? The last thing she remembered was being in the car and being shot in the chest. Lassiter studied her.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Before she could respond, she heard footsteps running up the aisle and a pair of small arms wrapped around her.

"Mommy!" a soft voice squealed happily. Jo turned and spied an adorable girl with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of overalls and a plaid shirt underneath. Her hair was pulled into two braided pigtails. She had soft rosy pink cheeks and lips. A woman, which Jo guessed was a nanny, smiled and waved at her at the entrance to the restaurant before turning around and leaving.

"Hey Emily," Lassiter said to her.

"Lassie," She said and quickly turned to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him. He shyly returned the hug with one arm, but Jo could see he adored her. He wasn't showing it.

Emily hugged him again and then slid onto the seat next to him. Jo cleared her throat.

"Ingrid," Lassiter began quietly. "I…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jo asked him curiously.

"I should've realized you weren't happy and I should've been there for you," he grunted.

His ice blue eyes regarded her carefully. "I got so wrapped up with my own wedding and cases. I had no idea what you were going through." He looked destroyed and guilty.

Jo tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"It's fine," she said quietly. "I-I think I probably should've told you how I felt all along." She admitted as she gathered her purse and slid out of the booth. She gently took Emily's hand and they stood at the front of the table. Lassiter was watching her curiously and with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Jo's hand gently gave Emily's hand a squeeze as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew that she liked him. There was no doubt about it. From the first moment she'd met him. She felt connected with him. Even during that bar vision she had.

Jo felt a tear escape and streak down a cheek.

"I like you detective," she said in a hurried tone. "I've always liked you."

With that she turned, and headed out of the restaurant with Emily right by her side.

Several days later, Jo had dropped Emily off at school. She had gotten a call from Shawn and Gus to meet at the precinct. She quickly drove there and headed into the building.

The bullpen was the same. It was as if nothing changed. She spied them standing by Lassiter's desk. Shawn, Gus, Henry and O'Hara. They looked the same. It was weird. The only difference was that apparently she and Lassiter were married…just not to each other.

"Hey Ingrid," Shawn said waving at her eagerly. "How's Ems doing?"

"Fine," she responded. "What's going on?"

"There's been some weird things going on," O'Hara said to her. "Some things that we can't explain. We're going to one of the locations right now."

Jo nodded.

She could feel Lassiter's eyes on her the entire time. Shawn and Gus offered to take her in the blueberry. Lassiter and O'Hara headed out too.

On the way, Gus glanced into the rear view mirror at her.

"You okay Ingrid?" he asked in a worried tone. "You seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine," she responded looking out the window.

"She likes Lassie," Shawn interjected. "I can see it."

Jo's head snapped up and she looked at Shawn.

"You should tell him," Shawn continued.

"Shawn, its complicated," Gus interjected reprovingly. "Lassie's married and Ingrid's getting divorced. It's a complicated situation."

Shawn made a 'tsk' noise. Jo fell silent. So they could see right through her then. Was she that transparent about how she felt?

She was snapped from her thoughts when the car began slowing down and they stopped by the Crown Victoria. They climbed out and stood. In the midst of the park, was a glowing orb that seemed to touch everything in its path and change it. The park looked like it was from the 40s wherever the orb touched. It was like it was changing things and bringing the past to the present.

"What on earth is going on?" O'Hara mused wide-eyed.

"I have no idea," Lassiter grunted. "Miss Harris do you have any idea?" he turned to Jo waiting for her to respond

Jo was momentarily taken aback. Harris? Oh right.

"Um, no," Jo stammered clearing her throat. "No idea. Why are you asking me?"

Lassiter's muscle twitched in his jaw as he took a steady breath.

"Well you iare/i the head of the FBI's division of unsolvable crimes and occurrences," He said narrowing his eyes. "I would hope you would have some idea."

iWhoa X-Files moment there/i. Jo thought as she took a few breaths.

"Right. Um, no I don't know," she said shaking her head feigning she knew what they were talking about.

Lassiter just frowned. Jo wrung her hands anxiously. What the hell was going on here?

Within a few moments, the orb vanished, but the artifacts remained behind. People were looking around, confused and startled, whispering to one another about what they thought was going on. Jo's mind was on overload right now. She pulled Shawn aside and launched into what was happening to her.

"So," Shawn said slowly. "You think that you're reliving past lives or something?"

"No," Jo whispered shaking her head. "I don't think that's it anymore. I think it's like I die and then 'pop' I'm somewhere in time. I don't know it's like I'm trying to get something right."

Gus nodded in understanding.

"Shawn remember the 10 deaths of Ian Stone? I think it's like that,"

"Please help me," Jo whispered glancing at Lassiter. "Lassiter will think I'm flipping my lid or something. Please keep this between us for now until I figure out what's going on here."

"Sure," Shawn said nodding. Gus followed suit and nodded also.

"Well let's go," Lassiter grunted. "I don't know why we were called here in the first place."

Shawn got her address to her house for her and Jo pulled up to a large two story colonial house. It was really extravagant. A arc driveway in front and rose bushes hugged the front of the house under the windows. A large backyard spread out a few acres in the rear. She was stunned for a moment before she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. She stepped inside.

"Hello?" she called uncertainly as she closed the door behind her.

"Mommy" she heard Emily's excited cry and sure enough she came running toward Jo and hugged her waist. The same woman she'd seen at the restaurant peeked her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh hi there Mrs. Harris. Emily has had her dinner and she's all set," she said softly. "Good night and I'll see you guys in the morning."

She gently grabbed Emily's chin and gave it a gentle affectionate squeeze before exiting the house. Left alone with Emily, Jo flopped onto the couch and ran her hands over her face as the events of the day ran through her mind. Emily sat down next to her.

"Mommy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jo said turning to the little girl.

"Why isn't Lassie my daddy?"

This question really threw Jo for a loop. She swallowed.

"It's complicated sweetie," Jo responded quietly. "I can't really explain it."

"But he likes you," Emily protested. "I can see it…and you like him right?"

Jo was quiet. She was certainly perceptive but she shut her eyes.

"Yes but honey I can't talk about it now," Jo said shaking her head. "Why don't you get ready for bed okay?"

"Kay," Emily said as she hugged Jo tightly before bounding up the stairs.

Jo followed suit and went into her room. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. She flopped face down on the bed. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

Jo blinked a few times as she watched Emily playing in the park with the other children. Today was her day off. Shawn and Gus had gone off to do some research for her to find out what exactly was going on. Apparently, they had no recollection of the first time they'd done it and Gus came up with the past lives theory. So it seemed whenever Jo died, their memory was wiped clean of anything else except that moment. It was complicated to explain.

She was dressed in a red plaid skirt that reached her knees and a white poplin blouse. On her head was a red plaid women's fedora hat with a silver belt around the brim. She was lost in her own thoughts and didn't even realize someone had sat down beside her until she felt the soft material of a suit jacket sleeve rub against her arm. Jumping, she turned around to see Lassiter sitting there. He was dressed in a silver suit and tie which really brought out his ice blue eyes and handsome features. Jo mentally smacked herself and turned her attention back onto Emily who was playing tag with a few boys and girls having a great time.

"Can we talk?" Lassiter grunted in a quiet tone.

"Sure," Jo said shrugging a shoulder. "What about?"

Jo crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees.

She felt Lassiter place an arm behind her on the bench and lean in. Her heart was racing in her chest at this point but she refused to look at him.

"Ingrid," he said in the same quiet tone. "Look at me."

"Just spit it out what you want to say, detective. I'm watching my daughter play," Jo said.

She felt bad for being blunt like this and okay, yeah a little bitchy, but…

She felt him take her chin and turn her head toward him, forcing her to look at him.

"I heard what you said," he said quietly. "About liking me. I-I…" his voice trailed off as he grunted in annoyance. "I'm not good with this stuff…but I've always cared for you. A lot. I-I like you too but it's too late now to do anything about it." He looked remorseful and guilty. "I should've told you sooner."

"Are you happy?" Jo whispered fighting back tears.

Lassiter was also fighting an emotion and he nodded once

"Yes,"

But there was something in his expression that told her he really wasn't. It was as if he didn't believe his own words.

"Well that's all that matters," Jo said gently tearing her chin from his grasp. "I'm glad. At least one of us is."

Lassiter looked like he was being tortured. She figured it must be hard for him to admit his feelings openly like this.

Then, in a move that both startled her and shocked her, Lassiter leaned in more and placed a hand on the side of her face, and leaned in. He gently pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and gently. She returned the kiss after the shock wore off. When they both pulled back, they were breathless. Lassiter pressed his forehead against hers, keeping the hand on the side of her face.

Then, the moment shattered. He pulled back, clearly embarrassed about what he'd done.

"I'm sorry," He grunted. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine," Jo whispered biting her bottom lip, still tasting his lips on hers.

A gentle breeze caught his tie and flapped it over his shoulder. Emily suddenly cried out and Jo was on her feet rushing over. Emily was sitting on the ground, clutching her arm and sobbing.

Jo dropped to her knees in front of Emily and gently took her shoulders. Lassiter was right beside her watching Emily with anxiousness.

"What happened?" Jo cried sweeping some of Emily's blond hair behind her ear.

"Some man pushed me down," Emily sobbed. "He shoved me hard and I think I broke my arm."

"Did he say anything?" Lassiter asked her.

"He said that my mommy was in trouble and that he was going to make her pay," Emily sobbed turning her eyes onto Lassiter. "You're not going to let that happen right?"

"No. Of course not," Lassiter said softly as he gently touched Emily's arm. "What did he look like? Can you tell me?"

Emily described him and Jo's heart sank. It was Johnathan Ross, or whatever his name was. The same guy that that claimed to have been her 'boyfriend' and then assaulted her. He was working for that organization, some radical group. She remembered him, but she wasn't sure Lassiter would. But oddly, he knew what Emily was talking about.

"Johnathan Ross," Lassiter hissed under his breath. "Yeah he's known around and wanted in a big way. Now he assaulted your child but for what reason?"

Jo bit her lip as Lassiter pulled out his phone. He called O'Hara and filled her in on what was going on. Then he phoned the ER a head of time and gently picked up Emily in his arms. He had one arm under her knees and the other was behind her back supporting her. She was still sobbing as she put her head against his shoulder.

"Come on let's get her to the ER," he grunted. Jo hurriedly obliged and followed suit.

Sitting in the ER while the doctor set Emily's arm, Jo was pacing back and forth. Emily let out a sharp cry of pain when he set it and that went through Jo. She flinched, not wanting to hear the little girl in pain. She had requested Lassiter to stay with her which was okay with Jo. At that moment, Shawn and Gus came hurrying over to her. O'Hara too. She was carrying a small teddy bear for Emily. Jo's heart warmed at the sight. Jo showed O'Hara where her partner was and she heard O'Hara talking to Emily.

"Dudette," Shawn said pulling Jo aside out of ear shot of the others. "Gus thinks he might've solved what is going on with you."

"Really?" Jo said wide-eyed. "Cause I swear I'm freaking going crazy right now."

"No," Gus said shaking his head. "There have been reports of what you're going through over the centuries. The first time you said you were someone named Jo, and then Stella right? (Jo nodded) that was definitely some kind of reincarnation thing there. This is like fate resetting itself. Meaning each time you die, time resets itself so you can correct whatever mistake you made…or its trying to get you to go in one direction."

"And what direction would that be?" Jo whispered glancing from Shawn to Gus. "Crazy town?"

"No," Gus said shaking his head. "It's something else."

"We can't figure that part out," Shawn said glancing up over Jo's shoulder in the direction of Lassiter, O'Hara and Emily. "But what we ican/i figure out is it has to do with Lassie. That much is certain."

All three of them turned around and spied Emily hugging Lassiter with her one good arm. The other arm was in a sling which was around her neck. Emily was hugging him tightly, her cheek pressing against his midsection. Lassiter looked a little shy and embarrassed but he snaked his arms around her shoulders gently and squeezed her. He caught them watching him and he put on a disdainful expression but it was mixed with the tender expression toward Emily.

Somehow, Jo had an inkling that Shawn was right about one thing. It definitely had something to do with Lassiter.


	6. Bones

Closer to the edge

Chapter Five-Bones

Emily bounded over to Shawn and Gus next, hugging them each. Shawn awkwardly hugged her back and Gus squeezed her affectionately. Besides Lassiter, Emily seemed to have taken a shine to Shawn. She happily slipped her hand into his. He gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Well how about I take munchkin here for some delicious cafeteria food?" Shawn volunteered. "If she's not sick by the end of that we have a keeper."

Jo's lip twitched as she nodded.

"Sure go ahead," Jo said ruffling Emily's hair affectionately.

Gus headed off with Shawn and Emily.

"What were you three talking about?" Lassiter asked her folding his arms across his chest and regarding Jo carefully. "It looked serious."

O'Hara was watching too with curiosity.

Jo sighed.

"You won't believe it if I tell you," she said wearily as she rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "I'm still swallowing it down myself."

"Try me," Lassiter grunted.

So, Jo launched into everything from the beginning. From the bar vision, to Stella to what was going on now. O'Hara's eyes were wide as she explained things. Jo didn't expect them to believe her but much to her shock, O'Hara seemed to.

"Wow," O'Hara breathed wide-eyed. "And you can remember things but we can't?"

Jo nodded. Sure enough, Lassiter grunted and scoffed.

"That's preposterous," he said shaking his head. "I think you're overly stressed with your job at the FBI but that explanation is ridiculous. I'd expect it from Spencer and Guster but you?"

"Why not?" O'Hara interjected. "Carlton, Shawn's living proof that psychics exist. He's helped us on numerous cases. Why can't there be things in the universe that we don't understand yet?"

Jo's heart warmed toward O'Hara. She should've known Lassiter would never bite.

"But seriously O'Hara," Lassiter snorted. "You think Miss Harris is going through some kind of reincarnation thing each time she dies? Really? I'll bite that she believes this is happening to her but not that it actually IS." He said. "I just think it's all this stress. Plain and simple."

Jo sighed but she caught O'Hara's understanding expression. At least she had three people that believed her so far.

Shawn, Gus and Emily came back and they headed out.

Walking back toward the car, Lassiter's phone rang. He paused and answered it. Jo was watching curiously while Emily and Shawn got into a fart noise contest. She was half listening to them, and half listening to Lassiter's conversation.

"…..remains of a female found where?...alright we're on the way," he grunted and hung up. "Let's go. We got a body."

Jo got into the blueberry with Shawn, Gus and Emily as they followed the blue Crown Victoria back to the precinct.

Jo left Emily with one of the female officers as they headed down to the morgue area where a tall, slightly balding man with blue eyes was standing beside a metal exam table where the skeletal remains of a human was displayed.

"Hey Woody my man," Shawn said giving the man a high-five.

"Hey Shawn," he said eagerly. "If you're here to sell organs on the black market, let me tell you it's a really bustling industry now. I just got like 1200 dollars for a lung the other day," he said leaning in.

"What?" Lassiter grunted arching an eyebrow at him.

"Uh nothing," Woody said quickly.

"Woody," O'Hara said patiently. "You called us about the remains." She said motioning to the skeleton.

"Oh right," he said exhaling loudly in relief as he turned his attention onto the remains. "A construction site was digging and found them. She appears to have some kind of head injury."

He gently tilted the skull so that a large hole was toward the back. Jo was standing in between Shawn and Gus. She suddenly felt a heavy sensation in her stomach.

"Is there any way to identify her?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah I could take some DNA from the bones and run it through the database," Woody said nodding. "I'm guessing either someone shot her execution style or something sharp and pointed. Maybe some kind of melee weapon?"

"Like a sledgehammer maybe?" Jo suggested feeling that sinking feeling intensify in her stomach. "The hole. Its U shaped. No jagged edges."

"Yeah that would work," Woody said nodding in agreement.

"What are you thinking, Mrs. Harris?" Lassiter asked looking up at Jo.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot across Jo's skull and she felt something leaking from one of her nostrils.

"Ingrid," Shawn said in an alarmed tone.

Ingrid raised a finger to her left nostril and when she lowered her finger, blood was on the tip. Woody quickly got a tissue and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Jo said gratefully as she pressed the tissue against her nostril. "I've got a migraine. I think it might be the smell of the formaldehyde in here."

"Go back up to my desk," Lassiter grunted.

Jo excused herself and gratefully headed up stairs. She took a seat in front of her desk. Emily had been playing with a burly officer named Buzz. She liked Buzz. He was sweet and kind and gentle and Emily took to him immediately. When they spied her, Emily came rushing over.

"Mommy are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Buzz stood behind Emily as Jo smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah it's just a nosebleed sweetie I'll be okay," She said reassuringly but for some odd reason, the migraine had vanished as soon as she'd gotten away from the bones. The nose bleed had begun stopping as well.

A few moments later, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and O'Hara came up. Lassiter took a seat behind his desk and regarded Jo.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yeah," Jo admitted nodding. "I'm feeling a bit better now."

Lassiter nodded and looked relieved. Jo threw the tissue out into the wastebin. Lassiter's phone rang. By his expression, Jo knew who it was right away.

"The wife," he grunted and put the handset to his ear. "Hi honey." His tone changed to a warm and silky tone. Jo tuned him out and got up from the seat. She gently took Emily's hand in hers.

"Hey Ingrid, why don't you and Em's come over for dinner?" Shawn suggested eagerly. "I'm sure Dad misses you and it would be fun watching how awkward he is around Emily." A mischievous grin formed on Shawn's face that Jo couldn't help but match. The idea sounded funny and right now Jo needed something to lighten up the way she was feeling. From the way Shawn sounded, Jo had seen a lot of Henry. But with this new 'situation' she wasn't sure what the story was. She remembered staying with Henry before when this all began, but apparently she worked for the FBI now and the information was new. She had no idea what had happened.

"Sure," Jo agreed nodding.

"Shawn do you think that's a good idea?" Gus interjected. "You know how your dad hates surprises."

"Yeah Gus but this is a surprise that will force him to relax around kids," Shawn said grinning at Gus. "Come on buddy don't be a banana in a cucumber party."

Gus frowned but Jo waved good-bye to O'Hara and followed them out. She had deliberately ignored Lassiter.

Sitting outback at Henry's at a red picnic style table while Henry cooked some hot dogs and his signature hamburgers, Jo had to admit she felt relaxed and peaceful right now. Emily hungrily dug into her hotdog. Jo scooped out some potato salad and some cole slaw onto Emily's plate. She hungrily dug into her own food. She realized she was starving.

Shawn and Gus were digging into some potato chips and dip. Jo looked up at Henry.

"How are you doing, Henry?" she asked him softly taking a bite of her burger. "Mmm this is so delicious." She said licking her lips as she watched Henry.

"I'm doing fine, Ingrid," Henry said flipping a burger. "My son on the other hand, will probably not live to see his next birthday."

"Dad come on," Shawn rolled his eyes. "Emily adores you. Loosen up pop."

Emily beamed at Henry and took another bite of her hot dog.

Henry exhaled and closed the lid to the grill.

"Emily isn't the problem Shawn," he said arching an eyebrow as his gaze suddenly settled heavily on Jo.

Jo's heart raced madly in her chest. What happened? What was going on here? Jo never did anything to Henry that she could remember.

"Dad that was like 2 years ago" Shawn snorted. "Let it go already."

"I will not Shawn," Henry snapped pointing a spatula at his son. "This woman made a mockery of me and nearly cost you your job in case you haven't forgotten!"

Jo was really upset and confused.

"What did I do?" she asked glancing from Henry to Shawn.

"There was a case that we were hired for two years ago," Gus explained. "Your bureau had gotten involved as well as it had been a high priority case. Anyway, Henry had allowed Shawn and me to get involved on it but you had claimed that Henry was partial to letting you get cases being he was your father and the consultant for the SBPD. That it wasn't right that the FBI had the case first and there was just this whole big issue. Henry and Shawn were almost fired from the SBPD, but thankfully Chief Vick intervened."

Jo raised a hand to her mouth which had fallen open in a silent O.

"Oh," she said abashed. "Henry I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what I was thinking doing that."

Henry just grunted and shrugged a shoulder. Jo turned her eyes onto Shawn.

"You guys hate me," she said quietly.

"No we don't," Gus said quickly but he could see Henry and Shawn silently debating on their response. "Guys seriously." Gus snapped at them snapping them out of their stupor. "Let it go."

"No I don't hate you," Shawn said shaking his head and smiling at Jo. "But pop does."

"Shawn," Henry rounded on Shawn. "No I don't hate you, Ingrid," he said exhaling tiredly and running a hand over his face. "It—it was just a mess really and we were shocked that you would do such a thing anyway being we were very close. But Shawn's right, as much as I hate to admit it…it happened over 2 years ago. Time to move ahead."

Jo only felt worse. Whatever happened two years ago, she had no memory of it. Jo lapsed into silence now as Emily began eagerly talking to Shawn now. Jo finished her burger and iced tea and before she knew it, it was time to go. Emily hugged Henry happily and then Shawn and Gus. Jo drove back home.

That evening, Jo left Emily with the nanny she learned was named Rosa Mitchell. Apparently she'd hired her after she caught her husband cheating on her and began the divorce. Lassiter had called everyone down to the precinct. Woody had some news about the skeleton that was found at the construction site.

As they milled around the table once again, Jo felt that heavy sensation in her stomach but this time the migraine didn't come.

"So what did you find out Woody?" O'Hara asked him curiously.

"Well, I was doing one of my late night specials with a little Mexican woman, whom by the way did any of you see on the way out?" he asked looking from each of them.

"No pal," Shawn said shaking his head.

"Woody," Lassiter growled in a warning tone.

"Okay never mind," Woody said quickly. "I took some DNA from this young lady and ran it through the data base. Her name came up as a Stella Gates."

Jo's heart nearly stopped at this point and she gripped the table edge until her knuckles turned white. She heard Shawn and Gus whispering and figured they must've recognized the name also.

"Ingrid, isn't that one of the names you mentioned to us?" O'Hara asked turning her eyes onto Jo. "You were explaining things to us about what was happening to you."

Jo swallowed.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "I don't understand that."

"Um, there's more guys," Woody said in a strange tone. "The DNA also matches Ingrid's, though there are some variations but it's exactly the same."

"What?" Jo blurted out. "How do you know this?"

"I found the bloody tissue in the waste bin," Woody admitted sheepishly blushing. "I was on one of my late night bin binges. I was bored and wanted to compare my blood cells under the microscope. Yours just happened to match Stella's."

"What are you saying, Strode?" Lassiter grunted. "That Stella Gates is a relative of Ingrid's?"

"Um no, not exactly," Woody said slowly again. "I'm saying Stella Gates _is_ Ingrid."

Jo stood in front of Lassiter's desk as he feverishly typed up the report on Stella's remains. O'Hara, Shawn and Gus were quiet. Jo looked at Lassiter.

"Say something, Lassiter," Jo said quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Lassiter finally responded and pounded his fists on the desk causing everyone to flinch.

"What do you all expect me to say? That I believe that you and this Stella Gates are the same person? It's preposterous! I think Strode must've smoked something before coming to that conclusion."

"Carlton," O'Hara prompted slowly. "Blood and DNA don't lie. You of all people should know that. There's clearly something going on here that Ingrid's been telling us all this time."

Jo swallowed hard. Her mouth had gone dry suddenly. Shawn and Gus were whispering to one another. Jo went around Lassiter's desk and sank into a crouch beside him in the chair. He watched her movements precariously but said or did nothing. She slowly placed a hand over his, intertwining her fingers with his. Feeling his hand under hers, Jo sensed an electric current passing through her and she wondered if he'd felt it. His hands were rough and calloused, probably from handling guns but she felt a great deal of strength and gentleness as well.

"Please detective. Something is happening and I'm really scared here," she pleaded looking up at him. "All I know is that whenever I die, I come back but at some different point in time. You, O'Hara, Shawn and Gus you all stay the same. But situations are different and you don't remember anything that happened. Only I do. I've got to know what's going on and what these people want with me. The ones who are after me."

Lassiter looked into Jo's eyes. Jo once again felt her heart pounding in her chest. She held her breath, waiting to see what his response would be.

Lassiter's heart was racing a mile a minute in his sternum as he felt Ingrid's hand over his. He looked up at the others. Spencer had this goofy, smug expression on his face. O'Hara was watching too with a small grin she was trying to hide but wasn't succeeding at all. He scowled. He refused to believe what Ingrid was saying, but O'Hara was right. The DNA results didn't lie. He was for once in his life, stumped and confused. Something he didn't like one bit. He found himself giving Ingrid's hand a gentle squeeze, light though. He found he had little resolve when it came to her. Why? He was a married man now. But something about her tugged at him. Not to mention Emily. Emily had simply adored him and he returned it. She lit up whenever he was around. He felt bad for her going through the divorce. He wondered if he'd made the move a long time ago, would he be married to her now. The thought sent a warm feeling through his body. He found he secretly loved her and it only confused him more and cranky.

Cranky because honestly he wasn't happy with his marriage. His wife was a controlling wench that needed everything her way. At the time, she hadn't always been like that. She had been fun and kind. But now, eesh. He realized he'd been lost in his own thoughts and looked back down at Ingrid. She was looking at him with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Ugh," he grunted haughtily. "Fine. I'll bite." He muttered.

Ingrid beamed and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed herself against him in a hug. She squeezed him. Their chins rested on one another's shoulders and Lassiter's arms slowly encircled her; one arm slipped around the backs of her shoulders while the other one went around her waist. Ingrid's arms were around the back his neck as she pressed her face into the grove of his shoulder.

His heart rate jumped at the close contact with her.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

He caught the scent off her. It was a violet lily scent. He grunted a response but as he looked at the others over Ingrid's shoulder, they were all grinning like idiots. Spencer was grinning and clapping the heels of his hands together.

"Hercules! Hercules!" he said in an annoying voice.

"Aw that's a cute scene," O'Hara grinned.

Muttering curses under his breath, Lassiter gently extricated himself from Ingrid's embrace.

"Shut it," he snapped at them in a warning tone.

"Where do we start Ingrid?" O'Hara said clearing her throat.

Lassiter knew he didn't intimidate those three anymore and it annoyed him too. But thankfully, O'Hara's question shut up Spencer for a bit and seriousness took over the group now.

Ingrid just shook her head.

"I honestly don't know," she said biting her bottom lip. "I guess we should start with that radical group? Perhaps those men are members. We should question their leader."

"I agree," Lassiter grunted. "O'Hara get me the last known address to these sci fi freaks."

O'Hara nodded and headed off.

Jo's heart was starting to slow down after her hug with Lassiter. He had a faint trace of his cologne on as well as a mix of after shave and some kind of gel. She reached up and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She texted the nanny. Emily was asleep and perfectly fine. Jo relaxed.

She told the nanny that they had a break through in one of the cases and would be home late. Rosa assured her that she would stay until she got home. That released a major weight off Jo's shoulders.

Slipping her phone into her purse, she saw O'Hara come running up with the address and they all set off.

Jo had no idea what to expect or what they would find. As they pulled up to the location of the Autonox's headquarters, dread filled her. They climbed out of their cars and Lassiter and O'Hara cautiously approached the front door.

The building was an old warehouse. It didn't look familiar though, but that didn't mean anything at this point. The entire moment felt wrong and just eerie and Jo felt a few shivers running up her spine. They got a few feet from the door when a large light was turned on above the door and a voice boomed out over a speaker system.

"Stop right where you are," the voice commanded. "Who are you?"

Lassiter raised an arm to shield his eyes from the bright light as he reached for his badge which was clipped on his belt band.

"Head Detective Carlton Lassiter with the SBPD and this is my partner, Juliet O'Hara," he barked in an authoritative voice. "We want to speak to your leader. He might have some information that is imperative to us."

There was a silence then the light was turned off and the front door opened.

A man, about six foot and weighing about 150 pounds answered the door. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. He had brown hair and the faint traces of a beard.

"Our leader has been waiting for you five. Let's go," he ordered.

Inside the warehouse, it was large. There were pews set up and an altar at one end. To Jo, the sense of a cult over whelmed her.

They all milled in the center of the warehouse. The man headed off into the shadows.

"I don't like this," Lassiter whispered, slowly moving his hand under his arm to where his shoulder holster was. She heard the soft 'snap' of the holster being unbuttoned and his hand remained on the butt of the gun. His body was tense as he looked around. O'Hara was doing the same thing.

Suddenly, something heavy connected with the back of Jo's head. She felt her body dropping to its knees and the startled shouts of the others before blackness swallowed her up.

Lassiter shouted when he saw someone swing a solid object at the back of Ingrid's head. She fell forward unconscious. Whoever this was then grabbed her and dragged her away.

"Hey," he shouted angrily drawing his gun.

O'Hara did the same, ushering Spencer and Guster behind them.

"Relax…" a voice called smoothly. "You will see her again shortly."

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, good looking with dark brown hair that was wavy, shocking blue eyes and a clean, sharp shave. He was dressed in a suit and tie.

"I'm Johnathan Ross," the man introduced himself smiling. "I'm the leader of this organization. How can I help you?"

"You're not Johnathan Ross," Lassiter snapped. "You're Alexander Cross. Wanted for several counts of violence, abuse, rape and other things. You're a sick bastard."

The man's pleasant expression darkened and a sinister look slipped across his face.

"Aw so you caught me," he said in a hard tone. "I'm famous I gather then."

"Where did you take Miss Matthews?" Lassiter growled through clenched teeth. "I swear if you hurt her in any shape or form I will…" Lassiter's voice trailed off as Alexander cut him off with a loud, malicious, cold laugh.

"What? Kill me?" He mocked still chuckling. "Oh I seriously doubt that detective. Because we have something you want."

"You have nothing that I want except Miss Matthews," He retorted coldly.

"Oh I beg to differ," He smirked and waved an arm toward a darkened corner of the room. The lights blinked on and the group turned to look. Lassiter's heart froze in his chest.

There were two chairs facing one another. In one chair sat Ingrid. She was gagged and her arms were tied behind her. Her ankles were bound together as well. She had this thin collar around her neck which was blinking. She was unconscious. Blood trickled down her temple to her jawline and some blood had caked in her hair. Across from her in the same predicament, was his wife.

"Now," Alexander said in a hard tone. "You will shut up and listen. Those collars around their necks are bombs. If they so much as make a move, I will detonate them. Understand? You will make a choice at the end of my explanation. Save your precious Ingrid, or your wife Hannah. Are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

Lassiter's temper was hitting the boiling point, but he knew that Alexander had him and the only thing he could do was nod. He was silently figuring out a way to save both, but from the looks of things, it didn't look good.


End file.
